La vérité, rien que la vérité
by SunPotion
Summary: Le jour du procès de David, Victoria témoigne contre son mari. David est donc acquitté. 8 ans plus tard, Amanda à 16 ans, et vit avec son demi-frère Daniel et sa demi-sœur Charlotte ainsi que sa belle mère Victoria. Un jour elle découvre par hasard que sa mère est vivante. Elle décide alors de partir à sa recherche. Mais quelqu'un semble vouloir s'en prendre à sa famille.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde, donc en ce premier jour de l'année 2015 je poste le premier chapitre de cette fiction. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Revenge et j'espère que cela ne sera pas un fiasco :(**_

_**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai néanmoins procédé à quelques modifications sur l'âge des personnages. En vérité je ne savais pas précisément les différences d'âges entre chacun. Dans ma fiction donc, Amanda a 16 ans ainsi que Jack. Daniel en a 19. Nolan 22. Et Charlotte et Declan en ont 7. Bon j'ai comme même fait en sorte de respecter un minimum. ( vous noterez que Nolan n'a pas l'âge de Charlotte ! )**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires et me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! Gros Bisous ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Amanda**

Je griffonnai quelques mots sur mon papier et le jetai tout suite après. Je regardai mon réveil qui indiquait 0:12 et je me jetai sur mon lit en soupirant. Cela faisait une semaine que je cherchais quoi dire pour mon discours du "Memorial Day". C'est Victoria, ma belle-mère, qui avait insisté pour que je parle durant la fête qui avait lieu dimanche prochain. Résultat cela faisait deux semaines que je me torturais l'esprit pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Au moment où je comptais abandonner, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Daniel apparu devant moi en souriant.

\- Surprise, je suis rentré de la fac plutôt, je n'ai pas cours demain, expliqua-t-il

Je courus me réfugier dans ses bras. Je restai quelques minutes ainsi profitant au maximum de sa chaleur. Lorsque je lâchai mon étreinte, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts, le souleva et m'embrassa tendrement. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, ferma la porte et m'embrassa de plus belle.

Si mon père ou Victoria nous surprenait nous étions sûr de passer un très mauvais moment mais après tout c'était excitant de devoir se cacher. Cela faisait bientôt 1 an que nous sortions ensemble et jusque là nous avions été très discrets. En même temps personne ne s'attendait à nous voir ensemble. Tout le monde nous considérait comme frère et sœur . Pourtant en réalité nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté au proprement dit. Mon père avait épousé sa mère et c'est tout ! Mais la famille Clark était trop populaire et "importante" pour accepter une telle infamie dans ses rangs.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il entre deux baisers

Je ris contre sa bouche

\- Cela ne fait qu'un semaine, précisai-je

\- Et alors ?

A cet instant mon téléphone sonna. Nous sursautâmes comme pris sur le fait. A force de nous cacher, nous étions devenu de plus attentif au moindre bruit pouvant trahir une présence.

-C'est Nolan, dis-je en regardant mon écran

Daniel compris le message, il m'embrassa sur le front et sortit tandis que je décrochai mon téléphone.

Je restai plus d'un heure à discuter avec Nolan. D'abord je lui confiai les "news" de ma semaine et le fichu discours que je devais faire, il promit d'ailleurs de venir, ce fut ensuite à son tour de raconter ses potins et le temps fila ainsi.

Nolan Ross était un grand bavard et un de mes meilleurs amis, malgré notre différence d'âge nous étions très proche. Je l'avais rencontré par l'intermédiaire de mon père qui était actionnaire de son entreprise. Nolan était en effet, à 22 ans, déjà propriétaire de sa propre structure qui grandissait de jour en jour. Mon père le considérait comme son propre fils et le soutenait toujours dans ses projets. Nous avions sympathisé dès notre première rencontre. Il était devenu mon confident. Alors que nous terminions notre conversation ma petite sœur de sept ans, Charlotte, entra dans ma chambre.

\- Amanda ? dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je n'arrive pas à dormir...

Je murmurai un "au revoir" à Nolan avant de raccrocher et de prendre Charlotte dans mes bras. Je la coucha dans mon lit et pris place dans les couvertures à ses côtés. Je la serrai contre moi comme j'en avais l'habitude lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ?

Elle hocha la tête

\- Tu me racontes une histoire ? demanda-t-elle

\- D'accord, alors c'est l'histoire d'une princesse et d'un prince de deux royaume voisins qui tombent amoureux, mais ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble parce que le père de l'un c'est marié à la mère de l'autre.

\- Comment ils s'appellent ?

\- Euh... le garçon se nomme Joshua et la jeune fille ...

\- Emily ! proposa ma sœur

\- Ok, Emily et Joshua

\- Le garçon il est beau ?

\- Ouais, très ! Beau comme un prince, il est brun aux yeux noisettes. Il est aussi grand et musclé. La fille, elle, elle est plutôt petite, blonde et elle a aussi les yeux marrons.

\- Comme toi ? questionna Charlotte

\- Ouais, un peu comme moi... Et donc les amoureux sont obligés de se cacher pour ne pas vexer les parents. Alors pendant qu'ils ne sont pas là, ils vont à la plage et sortent en ville mais toujours en faisant très attention à ce que personne ne les reconnaissent. Il sont plutôt heureux mais la princesse a un secret : elle ne veux plus se cacher, elle, elle aimerait révéler à tout le monde la vérité, pouvoir montrer à quel point elle est heureuse et à quel point elle tient à son prince, mais lui ne semble pas s'en soucier.

Face au silence de ma petite sœur je compris qu'elle s'était endormie et je fis de même quelques minutes plus tard.

C'est Victoria qui nous réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la présence de Charlotte dans ma chambre mais se contenta d'ouvrir les rideaux pour laisser passer la lumière dans ma chambre.

En quelques minutes nous étions en bas toutes les trois, assises à la table du petit déjeuner. Les portes fenêtres étaient ouvertes laissant un petit air matinal réveiller le manoir. Je respirai un grand coup, cette odeur salée de la mer combinée au parfum des fleurs me rappelai les étés passés ici, dans ce manoir gigantesque durant mon enfance.

\- Amanda, ma chérie, est-ce que ton discours avance ? demanda ma belle-mère

\- Oui, mentis-je, j'ai bientôt terminé.

Victoria me sourit. Puis regarda sa montre hors de prix et soupira exaspérée.

\- Pourrais-tu réveiller ton frère s'il te plaît ? Il doit aller s'acheter un costume pour ce week-end, j'ai réservé la boutique pour lui, nous ne pouvons pas être en retard.

J'obéis et montai dans la chambre de Daniel, j'ouvris doucement la porte de sa chambre. Je le vis allongé, profondément endormi sur son lit, pour simple pyjama il portait un caleçon gris. Les rayons du soleil soulignaient quelques détails de son visage. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés pour l'observer dormir puis je l'embrassai. Il s'éveilla doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il me vit, il sourit.

\- Tu es belle, murmura-t-il, j'aimerais me réveiller à tes côtés chaque jour de ma vie

\- Est-ce une demande en mariage Daniel Grayson ? plaisantai-je

Il sourit et m'embrassa.

\- Allez ! Debout ! ordonnai-je. Tu dois aller faire du shoping avec ta mère.

\- Oh seigneur non ! s'écria-t-il en se réfugiant dans ses draps

\- Bonne journée! déclarai-je avec amusement avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

* * *

_**Voilà pour cet avant-goût, je vous promets des péripéties dès le deuxième chapitre ! ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut tout le monde, voilà mon deuxième chapitre, désolé j'ai mis un temps infini pour le poster, mais j'ai beaucoup été occupé ses temps-ci avec les cours et le stresse et puis je suis tombée malade par-dessus alors bon... Bref ! En tout cas, le chapitre est là tout frais pour vous ! **_

_**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'on ajouté dans leur favoris et qui on suivit ma fiction ainsi qu'à celles qui ont mis des Reviews !**_

_**Bonne Lecture :)**_

**Chapitre 2: La révélation **

Je regardai rapidement mon reflet dans mon rétroviseur. Mon maquillage discret s'accordait parfaitement avec mes yeux noisettes. Je mis ensuite mes lunettes de soleil et attendis quelques minutes avant que Jack rentre dans la voiture.

\- Désolé pour le retard ! dit-il essoufflé

\- C'est rien, je dépasserais quelques limites de vitesse, répondis-je en souriant

Je démarrai et pris la direction du lycée.

\- Quoi de neuf ? Ton discours avance ?

\- Pas du tout, soupirai-je, je n'ai pas écrit un mot, je n'y arrive pas. Franchement qu'est-ce-que je pourrai dire ?

\- Inspire-toi des discours précédents de Victoria

\- Je suis pas très à l'aise avec son style, grimaçai-je, je DETESTE ces fêtes. Enfin je les détesteraient moins si tu venais...

\- Hors de question! s'écria Jack, je te rappelle que je ne fais pas partit du même niveau social que ...

\- Oh ! je t'en prie viens ! le suppliai-je en grillant un feu rouge. J'ai vraiment besoin de ta présence et de celle de Nolan.

Il sembla réfléchir, il me dévisagea puis déclara :

-C'est d'accord !

-Génial ! m'écriai-je en me garant sur le parking du lycée tandis que la sonnerie retentissait.

\- On se retrouve pour déjeuner ce midi, dit-je à Jack en m'éloignant vers ma classe.

Je dus courir pour rattraper les autres élèves. Arrivée dans la salle de classe, je me dirigeai vers ma place habituelle et sortis mes affaires pour le cours de littérature. La classe fut bientôt remplie par mes camarades.

\- Salut ! me lança Sean, mon voisin, un mec plutôt sympa

\- Salut ! répondit-je machinalement

\- J'ai hâte d'être ce week-end pour le Memorial Day, mes parents ont été invités par les tiens, expliqua-t-il

\- Génial ! Ça va être amusant, mentis-je

\- Vous pouvez cesser de discuter, j'aimerais suivre le cours de Mr Ayling, si c'est pas trop vous demander ! cracha Georgina, une peste située juste devant moi en cours.

Sean et moi échangeâmes un regard exaspéré. Je me penchai et chuchotai à l'oreille de ma voisine: "Jalouse"

C'est vrai que malgré ce que Georgina essayait de faire croire, ses parents n'étaient pas riches mais plutôt aisés, ils vivaient dans une maison tout à fait respectable dans le centre ville. Mais pour elle ça ne suffisait pas, elle en demandait toujours plus. Elle racontait toujours à la rentrée, ses voyages à Paris, Londres et Melbourne mais tout le monde savait qu'elle avait passé l'été dans sa chambre. Parfois, j'avais pitié d'elle. Elle faisait des efforts pour soigner son image et cherchait à tout prix l'attention du monde entier.

OoOoOo

Les cours de la matinée passèrent rapidement. A midi, je retrouvai Jack au réfectoire. Il paraissait de bonne humeur, un sourire discret flottait sur son visage.

\- Je ne savais pas que les cours de maths te rendaient si heureux, plaisantai-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Mon père m'a laissé un message, il est d'accord pour m'acheter le bateau dont je rêve ! s'écria-t-il

\- C'est génial ! m'extasiai-je, qu'est-ce-qui la fait changer d'avis ?

\- Les bulletins de notes sont arrivés ce matin et ...

\- QUOI ? m'étranglai-je un bout de pain à la main

Tout les regards se posèrent sur notre table. Pendant quelques minutes il eut un grand silence puis les conversations reprirent.

\- Tu avais oublié ? demanda Jack en se penchant vers moi

\- Complètement ! Je n'ai pas prévu de plan pour le récupérer avant mon père. Je vais me faire lapider, gémis-je en m'écroulant la tête dans les bras sur la table, en repoussant mon déjeuner.

Je restai un moment avachie sur la table puis je relevai la tête. Je regardai Jack d'un air suppliant. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- D'accord je vais t'aider à le retrouver, soupira-t-il

\- Merci ! m'écria-je en faisant le tour de la table pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Bon ! Victoria rentrera tard puisqu'elle passe l'après-midi chez Lydia avec Charlotte. Daniel lui est retourné à la fac pour récupérer ses affaires pour ce week-end. Sachant qu'on est mercredi, mon père travaille jusqu'au soir. Donc nous serons seuls ! déduis-je

\- On se donne donc rendez-vous sur le parking à 15h, conclu mon ami d'enfance

OoOoOo

Ainsi précisément trois heures plus tard nous étions dans la voiture direction le manoir. Comme je l'avais prédit, il n'y avait personne.

\- Le courrier est déposé par la femme de ménage tout les jours dans le bureau de mon père, expliquai-je à Jack en me dirigeant vers "La pièce interdite", comme nous l'avions baptisé avec Daniel.

Nous entrâmes discrètement, puis nous nous précipitâmes vers le paquet de lettres déposé sur le rebord du bureau en acajou. Nous observâmes toutes les enveloppes à la recherche du tampon de lycée, sans succès.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a été envoyée à l'adresse de sa boite ? supposa Jack

\- Peut-être... ou alors Victoria est tombée dessus.

\- J'appelle Nolan, déclara-t-il

Tandis qu'il cherchait son numéro, une enveloppe attira mon regard, sur le devant on pouvait lire le nom d'une clinique psychiatrique.

\- Nolan ? C'est moi, jack, je suis avec Amanda, je te mets en haut-parleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix de mon meilleur ami

\- On a pas retrouvé l'enveloppe avec le bulletin de note d'Amanda dans le bureau de son père, est-ce que se serait possible que tu passes à "Grayson&amp;Clarke"* pour le récupérer discrètement.

Je pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit

\- Pas besoin, les amis, déclara la voix suave du blond, je me suis occupé de tout, son bulletin est arrivé chez moi ce matin, j'ai trafiqué la banque de donné du lycée pour changer ton adresse Am's*, expliqua-t-il à mon intention

Je parcouru les lignes de la lettre

\- T'entends ça ! Tu es sauvé ! s'écria Jack en levant la tête pour me faire face.

Mes mains tremblaient, je lâchai la lettre qui glissa sur le parquet

\- Amanda ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Je... ma mère ... est toujours en vie, articulai-je

OoOoOo

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais assise devant la porte de sa chambre étudiante, mais plus le temps passait plus la lumière du soleil déclinait. J'étais partie soudainement du manoir après avoir découvert la vérité, laissant Jack tout seul. L'unique personne que je voulais voir c'était Daniel, ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il soit absent. Il avait dû sortir avec des amis, résultat, je me retrouvai là seule comme une pauvre gamine. De longues minutes plus tard, je le vis dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers sa chambre riant avec d'autres étudiants. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il se précipitai sur moi, son sourire laissa place à une expression inquiète.

\- Amanda ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Je ne répondit pas, je le regardai totalement perdue

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda un des garçons qui l'accompagnait

\- Ma demi-sœur, répondit Daniel en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je fus un peu surprise par sa réponse, si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais largement revendiquer mon titre de "petite-amie" même si je savais ce n'était pas prudent. Mais je me laissai porter dans sa chambre, il me posa sur son lit et ferma la porte, laissant ses amis dans l'incompréhension.

Il s'approcha, sécha mes larmes de ses mains et me prit dans ses bras. Je restai ainsi longtemps, profitant de sa chaleur. Ma tête contre sa poitrine, je sentais ses côtes se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, le son régulier de son cœur me calmai peu un peu.

\- Ma mère est vivante, murmurai-je en brisant le silence

Daniel me dévisagea la bouche ouverte.

\- Je l'ai découvert en ouvrant une lettre de mon père cet après-midi.

\- Amanda, je suis désolé, dit-il en desserrant son étreinte

\- Je sais plus quoi faire, avouai-je les larmes aux yeux

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il, si j'avais su que ça te touchait autant, je te l'aurais dit avant que...

\- Pardon ? Tu le savais ? m'étranglai-je

\- Amanda, écoute... déclara-t-il en me prenant le bras

\- LACHE-MOI ! Comment as-tu pu rester muet ?

\- Ton père me la demandé ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte. Il m'a fait la confidence cet été quand j'ai travaillé avec lui en tant que stagiaire, il m'a avoué qu'il t'avait menti pour ton bien et m'a fait promettre de garder le secret.

\- Et tu as préféré te taire au lieu de le dire à ta petite amie ? demandai-je choquée

\- OUI ! Hurla-t-il, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Toi, ton père est considéré comme un héros, le mien est un terroriste ! Le nom Grayson est maudit parce que mon salopard de père a financé un attentat et figure-toi que je porte ce nom ! Alors oui, j'ai obéis à ton père parce qu'il est la seule chance que j'ai de trouver un boulot correct, et j'ai dû bosser pour que David Clarke est confiance en moi.

\- Mon père te considère comme son fils...

\- Faux ! rétorqua Daniel, il considère Nolan Ross comme son fils, et moi je dois tant bien que mal essayer de me faire une place entre eux deux pour réussir dans ma vie.

\- Mais depuis quand réussir dans la vie signifie travailler avec mon père ? demandai-je perdue. Tu disais vouloir écrire et vivre normalement, loin de ce monde, loin du business.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, voyons Amanda on est pas dans un des contes de fées que tu racontes à Charlotte ok ?

\- Ne me parle pas comme à une gamine, Daniel, le prévins-je

Ma réplique parut le calmer, il m'observa et puis s'avança vers moi

\- Amanda, qu'est-ce que ça change que je veuilles être écrivain ou businessman ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, répondit-je, moi je n'aime pas ce monde, et je pensais le quitter un jour avec toi mais ce n'est apparemment pas ce que tu veux, et je suis pas sûr de vouloir te suivre cette fois.

\- Ne fais pas ça Amanda ! ordonna-t-il

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je, mais ce sera sans moi Daniel...

Des larmes coulèrent quasiment simultanément sur nos joues, ses yeux bruns brillaient et avant que je décide de changer d'avis je quittai sa chambre.

Je repris la voiture, et m'arrêta devant le "Stoaway", mais je n'entrai pas. Je restai près du port, regardant les bateaux revenir au port dans la nuit. Aujourd'hui tout était allé trop vite à mon goût. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ou aller. Il était tard et je savais que tout le monde avait dû remarquer ma disparition, ou peut-être pas enfaite. Toutes mes certitudes avaient été balayées par une énorme tempête. Au moment je comptait partir vers la plage la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année me sourit en me voyant. Il tenait dans ses bras une caisse d'alcool vide. Je m'approchai à la lumière du lampadaire et reconnu le père de Jack.

\- Bonsoir, Amanda, tu veux entrer ?

J'acquiesçai. Mr Porter avait toujours été un homme gentil, il tenait réellement à ses fils et faisait preuve d'un réel courage pour les élever seuls dans ce bar.

Une petite lumière était encore allumée sur le bar, le reste était éteint. Je m'asseyais sur un des tabourets, tandis qu'il continuait à ranger des bouteilles.

\- C'est possible d'avoir un verre ? demandai-je

Il fallait bien essayer, pour ma plus grande surprise il sourit et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'en sais rien, un truc pas trop fort, mais assez pour oublier cette journée

Il ria et se retourna pour me préparer une boisson.

\- Jack, m'a dit que tu avais disparue, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, toujours dos à moi.

\- J'ai... j'ai eu quelques... problèmes, Jack s'inquiète trop,

\- Je lui dit toujours, approuva Mr Porter, c'est un chouette gars, et il tient beaucoup à toi

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je

Il se retourna et me présenta mon verre.

\- Pas sûr que ça marche sur le long terme, mais disons que pendant une heure ou deux tu seras une peu plus joyeuse et toujours capable de marcher droit, dit-il en plaisantant

Je bus d'un trait ce qui fit rire le barman

\- Jack, m'a dit pour le bateau, déclarai-je en écrasant avec ma paille le citron qui se trouvait au fond de mon verre.

\- Oh, je... je sais que je lui ai promis mais je sais pas vraiment comment le payer.

\- Je peux vous aider, affirmai-je

\- Hors de question, après on va m'accuser de t'avoir fait boire exprès pour te soutirer de l'argent, s'exclama-t-il

\- Personne ne saura, je veux vraiment aider, après tout ce que Jack a fait pour moi, c'est tout à fait légitime, renchéris-je

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouverai une solution.

Alors que j'allais insister, Jack poussa la porte du bar. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se figea

\- Je vais bien, déclarai-je en souriant avant même qu'il pose la question.

Son regard s'arrêta sur mon verre

\- Tu m'étonnes, murmura-t-il en jetant un regard désapprobateur à son père.

\- Je vais vous laisser, déclara celui-ci en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, et si tu veux rester dormir Amanda, il y a pas de soucis, je suis pas sûr que c'est judicieux de conduire après ça, confia-t-il en pointant du doigt mon verre vide.

\- Merci Mr Porter, dit-je en riant.

Puis je fis face de nouveau au regard mécontent de Jack.

\- Je t'en prie arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai passé le pire jour de ma vie.

Il se détendit, comme s'il venait de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé et s'assit à mes côtés.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Très mal, répondit-je en baissant la tête, je ne remets pas en cause le don de ton père mais je suis pas sûr que son truc marche.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagnes ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

\- Alors on va se coucher.

Nous montâmes à l'étage, sans faire de bruit, Jack me prêta un de ses tee-shirt et je me changeai dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je sortis il était lui aussi déjà prêt pour dormir.

Il s'avança vers moi m'embrassa sur le front et me souhaita bonne nuit puis il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre pour sortir. Avant qu'il est fait un pas de plus je le suppliai :

\- Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit s'il te plaît ?

Il se retourna, me sourit et accepta.

Je me jetai dans ses couvertures et il fit de même. Je m'approchai de lui et posai ma tête contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il m'encercla de ses bras. Et là? dans sa chaleur et son odeur, je m'endormis en laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues.

* Le nom a été changé suite au procès de Conrad Grayson

* Dans la série Nolan l'appelle "Em's" pour Emily mais là, comme elle n'a pas changé d'identité, j'ai du faire un petit changement.

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour me faire des retours positifs ou négatifs ! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody ! **_

_**Oui je suis capable d'aligner deux mots en anglais :) Bref ! Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à remercier Bethq102, ma seule "revieweuse" pour le dernier chapitre, "Mais où sont passé les autres ?" En tout cas merci comme même à tous pour lire mes chapitres et je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre :) **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

**Chapitre 3 : La décision**

Je fus réveillée par des éclats de voix, je reconnus immédiatement leur propriétaire. Il s'agissait de celle de Jack et Daniel. Qu'est-ce que ce dernier faisait là ? Ce matin, la rage avait remplacé le désespoir que j'éprouvai la veille. Rien qu'entendre à nouveau sa voix, le souvenir douloureux de sa trahison me revint en mémoire. Je sortis immédiatement des couvertures et ouvrit la porte telle une furie. Ils étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains mais mon entrée fracassante les stoppa net.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? crachai-je à mon demi-frère

Il parut étonné par le ton de ma voix, puis son regard dévia sur le tee-shirt - qui cachait à peine mes sous-vêtements - que je portais. A cet instant, son visage prit une teinte violacée.

\- Comment as-tu osé ? hurla-t-il à l'intention de Jack, tu t'es bien servie d'elle petit con !

Il leva le poing et prise de terreur par son comportement, je me plaçai juste devant mon ami d'enfance. Je reçus le coup juste en-dessous de l'œil, la douleur était telle que je ne prononçai aucun mot, aucun cri mais je me contentai de tomber à genoux, les mains cachant la plaie.

Je n'entendis que quelques mots du dialogue qui s'échangea ensuite entre Jack et Daniel et je repris mes esprits lorsque je vis Mr Porter débarquer à l'étage. Ma vision de l'œil gauche s'était brouillée, mais j'arrivai à distinguer le visage choqué de père de Jack.

\- Sort immédiatement de mon bar ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte à Daniel

Celui-ci obéis, non sans jeter un regard désolé sur moi. Je sentis ensuite des bras me soulever et me porter jusqu'à une chaise près du bar.

\- Laisse-moi voir, chuchota d'une voix apaisante mon meilleur ami, en repoussant mes mains.

\- L'œil n'est pas touché, déclara Mr Porter qui s'était approché, inquiet. Un peu de glace, de la pommade et dans une semaine on ne verra pratiquement plus rien.

Le contact froid de la glace apaisa ma douleur, et au bout de plusieurs minutes, je ne sentis plus que des picotements, dû au refroidissement de ma peau. Jack, qui était allé se changer, revint et je me surpris à l'observer avec mes deux yeux. Mr Porter avait raison, je n'allait peut-être pas devenir borgne.

\- Sois honnête Jack et dis-moi à quel point j'ai l'air horrible, dis-je d'une voix triste

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il en riant.

Je lui sourit, il était adorable. Soudain, son visage prit une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse.

\- Amanda, si tu veux tu peux rester là quelque temps

\- C'est gentil Jack, mais je vais rentrer chez moi. Tout le monde doit être mort d'inquiétude.

Il me sourit tristement.

\- Appelles-moi s'il y a quoi que se soit, m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulu autoritaire.

Je montai me changer, remerciai la famille Porter pour leur accueil et quittai le bar. J'entrai dans ma voiture, le soleil m'éblouissant je mis mes lunettes de soleil. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, les larges verres couvraient mon hématome qui prenait une teinte violacée. Je roulai prudemment jusqu'au manoir.

OoOoOo

A peine avais-je fermé la porte d'entrée derrière moi, que Victoria se précipitait sur moi.

\- Où étais-tu ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigu insupportable

\- Chez un ami, déclarai-je mollement

\- Es-tu au moins consciente à quel point j'étais morte d'inquiétude ? J'ai passé toute la nuit éveillée, ton père n'est pas rentré cette nuit et je me voyais déjà lui annoncer ce matin ta disparition

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré ? demandai-je intriguée

\- Il avait un boulot de dernière minute à faire, répondit-elle rapidement, mais à quoi as-tu pensé en disparaissant comme ça, hein ? J'ai failli appeler la police.

\- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je d'une voix calme. C'était trop beau de perdre sa belle-fille, tellement plus pratique. Avoir mon père que pour vous Victoria, ce n'est pas ce dont vous avez toujours rêvé ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria-t-elle

\- Vous m'avez très bien compris, répondis-je en tournant le dos.

\- Ne pars pas ainsi jeune fille ! hurla-t-elle

Elle m'agrippa le bras avec une telle violence que je faillis m'écraser au sol. Elle m'observa un moment et soudain elle enleva mes lunettes de force. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de mon bleu.

\- Qu'est-ce... Amanda Clarke j'exige une explication immédiatement.

Je lui aurais bien balancé : " demandez à votre fils chéri" mais cette révélation n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Elle aurait harcelé Daniel, qui aurait fini par tout raconter et Victoria n'était clairement pas prête à apprendre que j'étais sortie avec son fils. Alors je me contentai de me délivrer de sa poigne qui me serrait le bras et je montai en silence. J'avais déjà monté les escaliers lorsque je m'arrêtai et lui lançai :

\- Si le lycée appelle pour mon absence, il est clair que je ne suis pas en état de me présenter en cours

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de me jeter son regard dédaigneux qu'elle réservait aux personnes qu'elle haïssait le plus.

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'étage, je déposai mon sac dans ma chambre et filai sous la douche. En sortant j'avais pris une grande décision : retrouver ma mère. Mais pour cela j'avais besoin de l'aide du meilleur informaticien que la terre n'est jamais portée : Nolan Ross. J'enfilai donc un slim noir et une chemise large, et entrepris de me maquiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon bleu avait disparu sous une couche discrète de correcteur. J'étais plutôt satisfaite du résultat, on voyait une légère rougeur mais le fond de teint hors de prix que j'avais piqué à Victoria effaçait toute trace de camouflage. Ma blessure n'était finalement pas si grave.

Je descendis ensuite au salon et tombai nez à nez avec Daniel. Il empestait l'alcool et sa vision semblait encore plus troublée que la mienne quelque temps auparavant. Lorsqu'il compris qui j'étais, il se jeta à genoux devant moi, encercla ces bras autour de mes hanches et posa sa tête contre mon ventre.

\- Je suis désolé... désolé, murmura-t-il à deux doigts de pleurer.

En temps normal, je l'aurais toute suite pris en pitié mais étant donné les circonstances, je me saisis de ses bras et le repoussai.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses, Daniel, crois-moi, c'est la dernière chose que je désire.

A ce moment Victoria arriva, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son fils, elle s'élança vers lui.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça tandis qu'il murmurai des paroles incompréhensibles sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? s'exclama-t-elle à mon intention

\- Je vous en prie Victoria, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour se soûler, m'écriai-je outrée

Une fois de plus hors de moi, je me dirigeai vers la sortie laissant là ma belle-mère et son fils.

\- Où vas-tu ? hurla-t-elle, décrochant une plainte de la part de Daniel

\- Chez Nolan, ne vous attendez pas à me voir avant quelques jours, répondit-je calmement

OoOoOo

La demeure de Nolan se situait non loin de là, elle était grande. Les baies vitrées laissaient entrer la lumière et offrait un panorama magnifique. J'aime cette ambiance zen et cette sérénité que dégageait la maison. J'entrai, posai mes affaires dans le hall, et me mis à la recherche de Nolan. Je le trouvai assis sur une chaise longue profitant du soleil, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Les yeux fermés, sa tête dodelinai au rythme des chansons. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il se leva et me prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Je me laissait aller contre lui, ça faisait du bien de sentir ses bras autour de moi. Je réalisai soudain que j'avais rarement été si proche de lui, mais il était clairement la personne qui me comprenait le mieux.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Am's ? déclara-t-il en desserrant son étreinte

\- Bof, disons que ça pourrait aller mieux ... répondit-je d'une petite voix.

\- Jack, m'a tout raconté au téléphone

Il enleva délicatement mes lunettes de soleil, et observa mon visage en souriant avec bienveillance.

\- Tu es la championne du camouflage, ria-t-il

Je lui souris

\- Est-ce que je peux rester ici quelque temps ?

\- Bien sûr fait comme chez toi, s'écria-t-il, tu connais la maison, tu as toujours ta chambre qui t'attends.

Je le remerciai et installai mes affaires dans la chambre que j'utilisais d'habitude lorsque je dormais chez lui. Je souris en voyant une photo de nous deux encadrée et posée sur la table de chevet. C'était bien son genre d'être sentimental comme ça. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, pourtant son amitié valait de l'or.

Lorsque je redescendis, Nolan était dans la cuisine et préparait des pancakes tout en fredonnant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il surexcité en plaçant une assiette de pancakes au Nutella devant moi.

\- Je veux retrouver ma mère, répondis-je d'un ton calme

Ce n'était clairement pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Il m'observa un moment en silence comme pour savoir si j'étais sérieuse, puis il coupa le gaz et s'assit en face de moi.

\- Am's, je suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée, si elle ...

\- Que sais-tu sur elle ? demandai-je rapidement

\- Comment ?

\- Nolan, je ne suis pas naïve, je te connais, tu as dû faire des recherches sur elle.

Il sourit gêné puis avoua:

\- Très bien, elle a été admise dans un hôpital psychiatrique à Philadelphie, il y a un peu plus de 10 ans. Elle a des troubles de la personnalité, des tendances suicidaires et ...

\- Je sais tout cela, le coupai-je, elle a tenté de se tuer et moi avec, lorsque j'étais enfant, je veux savoir comment elle va maintenant

\- Elle serait plutôt stable avec son traitement. En fait, la lettre que ton père a reçu est une autorisation de sortie.

\- Donc les médecins pensent qu'elle doit sortir, résumai-je

Nolan hocha la tête

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais localiser mon père ? demandai-je soudainement

Sans même me demander pourquoi, mon ami s'élança vers son ordinateur, et quelques secondes plus tard un plan s'afficha.

\- Il est à l'aéroport, que fait il ?

\- Il va s'assurer que ma mère ne sorte pas, expliquai-je

\- Il ne veut pas qu'elle revienne ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Se serait trop risqué, avec Victoria et Charlotte, ma mère serait hors d'elle si elle découvrait qu'il s'est remarier et qu'il a eu une fille. Il a dit à tout le monde qu'elle était morte, si elle réapparaissait, toute notre vie serais chamboulée.

\- Tu crois qu'il serait capable de leur demander de la garder à vie dans cet hôpital ?

\- Il ne me privera pas de ma mère, fulminai-je, Appelle-le, dit lui que je ne me sens pas bien, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le faire revenir.

Nolan, s'empara immédiatement de son Smartphone et le mit en haut-parleur. A mon plus grand soulagement, j'entendis la voix de mon père répondre.

\- David, s'exclama Nolan, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Amanda

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, elle n'est pas rentrée cette nuit au manoir et elle est apparue il y a quelques heures chez moi en larmes et ...

Nolan tourna la tête vers moi comme pour me poser la question et d'un signe de tête j'approuvai.

\- et on l'aurait frappé au visage, d'après ce que j'aurais vu

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla la voix de mon père, mais qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle ne veut pas en parler, elle est restée enfermée dans une des chambres depuis qu'elle est arrivée, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je crois qu'elle a besoin de son père.

\- Oui, très bien j'arrive dans une heure, j'annule mon déplacement, en tout cas merci Nolan

\- De rien c'est normal, dit-il avant de raccrocher

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes et finalement le point représentant mon père sur le plan, prit la direction inverse.

\- Bien joué, soufflai-je à mon meilleur ami

\- J'espère que tu as de l'inspiration pour mentir parce que là, il va te falloir une histoire crédible

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en charge, répondis-je en souriant

Alors que je m'éloignais pour enfin déguster mes pancakes, je me retournai et lui lançai :

\- Achète deux places pour un vol vers Philadelphie demain à la première heure.

\- D'accord, et au nom de qui ?

\- Nolan Ross et Amanda Clarke bien sûr, lançai-je, en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_**Voilà ! Alors, je tiens toute suite à rassurer certaines ( ou pas d'ailleurs ) mais le petit passage Emily et Nolan est uniquement une preuve d'amitié, pas de Nemily dans cette fiction, quoi que ce couple me plaît assez, ce n'est pas du tout prévu ! Sinon n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, j'aimerais vraiment savoir vos impressions. Est-ce que vous approuvez la réaction d'Emily face à Daniel ? Que pensez-vous de la relation qu'entretiennent réellement Amanda et Victoria ? Avez-vous deviné le plan d'Emily ? Bref, je vous laisse méditer et à dans deux semaines. Bises. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Aïe, aïe, aïe, je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard et c'est inadmissible. J'ai pourtant réussit à tenir un peu près le rythme et là ... patatra ! Mais j'ai des bonnes excuses ! (enfin c'est à vous de juger si elle sont bonnes) Tout d'abord c'était la semaine des oraux de TPE - oui le truc trop chiant qu'on fait en première - oh bien sûr c'est pas le fait que j'ai beaucoup bossé dessus, c'est juste que j'étais pas vraiment concentré sur l'écriture. Ensuite (oui j'aime bien me justifier ) j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fiction et j'en ai parlé à mes deux amies fan de fictions ( d'ailleurs si elle passe par là je leur fais d'énormes bisous ) et elles m'ont fortement conseillé de commencer à l'écrire, du coup les seuls neurones qui me restaient encore pour écrire je les ai utilisé et bon bref... j'ai laisser un peu de côté Revenge ! Mais bon je suis là ! Et je réponds au reviews pour celle ( j'imagine qu'il n'y a point de garçon ici, si je me trompe je serais ravie que vous montriez signe de vie mes chers ) qui n'est pas inscrite sur le site ! **_

_**Guest:**_ _D'abord, un grand merci pour ta review :), je suis ravie de voir que la romance te plaît, même si j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit arrivée à son terme, quand à Jack, il saura tout au prochain chapitre lors d'une longue discussion avec Amanda. Pour Victoria et David, tu auras un petit aperçu de leur relation dans ce chapitre mais ne t'y fie pas ;) tu en apprendras plus au fur et à mesure. Je pense aussi qu'Amanda va finir par mieux comprendre Victoria, elles se ressemblent assez quand on y pense. Si tu aimes la petite mission de Nolan et Amanda alors ce chapitre est fait pour toi ! 3_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Les retrouvailles**

J'étais emmitouflée dans les couvertures, la tête contre l'oreiller. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et bientôt le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Je savais que c'était mon père, Nolan m'avait prévenu de son arrivée. Je fermais les yeux, il vint s'assoir sur le lit et me caressa la joue. Je fis semblant de m'éveiller doucement. Son regard s'attacha plus longtemps sur ma blessure où j'avais fait disparaître toute trace de maquillage.

\- Papa, que fais-tu là ? demandai-je faussement étonnée

\- Nolan, m'a prévenu, répondit-il en souriant. Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je me surpris à pleurer. Non pas pour les raisons qu'il pensait. Je pleurait parce que mon père m'avait trahit, parce que toutes ces années il m'avait fait croire que ma mère était morte alors qu'il n'en était rien. Parce rien que de le voir, ma poitrine me brûlait et j'avais envie de lui hurler dessus.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ? questionna-t-il en relâchant son étreinte

\- Non, je veux rester chez Nolan, soufflai-je

Il se leva et me sourit avec bienveillance

\- D'accord, je passerai dans la soirée. Là, je dois aller voir ta sœur, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas vu Charlotte.

\- Je viens avec toi, je dois récupérer quelques affaires, déclarai-je en sortant du lit.

Ainsi, je montai dans la voiture de mon père en direction du manoir. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le hall, la maison semblait déserte. Tandis que mon père appelait Victoria, je montai dans ma chambre.

Elle était exactement dans l'état dans lequel je l'avais laissé. Je pris quelques affaires avec moi, j'allais descendre lorsque j'entendis une dispute éclater dans le hall.

\- ... et tu n'as rien dit ! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance

\- Oh, je t'en prie, elle n'a fait ça que pour attirer ton attention, tu ne vois pas clair dans son jeu, elle veut nous séparer.

\- Tu as perdu, l'esprit Victoria ! Elle s'est fait agresser, elle est tellement morte de peur qu'elle n'ose même pas prononcer le nom de son agresseur, elle a littéralement fondue en larmes dans mes bras, tout à l'heure ! s'écria la voix forte de mon père.

J'esquissai un sourire, mon père me défendait. Même si je lui en voulais toujours, sa prise de position témoignait quand même de son affection pour moi.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de se disputer, la porte de la chambre de Daniel, s'ouvrit. Il m'aperçu et compris rapidement que j'espionnais nos parents, mais il resta de marbre. Il se contenta de me lancer un regard perplexe puis il referma la porte.

J'attendis quelques minutes, avant que la pression ne redescende. Finalement, mon père me raccompagna chez Nolan. Il m'informa qu'il avait appelé le lycée et que j'étais excusée pour deux jours. Bien plus qu'il ne me fallait pour retrouver ma mère.

A peine arrivée chez Nolan, je repartais pour l'aéroport. Après deux heures de vol à bord du jet privé de mon meilleur ami, nous nous posâmes à Philadelphie en fin d'après-midi. Nolan avait tout prévu, une suite royale dans un grand hôtel des environs. Bien sûr la chambre n'était pas à notre nom mais à celui de Mr et Mlle Green, deux prétendus frère et sœur. Nous avions chacun notre chambre dans la suite ainsi qu'un salon en commun où Nolan avait disposé tout son matériel d'espionnage. Nous étions sensé retrouver ma mère, qui était sortie de l'hôpital vers 13h et la ramener à l'hôtel pour finalement repartir pour les Hampton avec elle. La soirée, se passa très rapidement, Nolan avait trouvé l'adresse où logeait ma mère depuis à peine quelques heures et nous avions ensuite parcouru la ville tranquillement. L'opération "maman-sauvetage" était prévue pour le lendemain matin.

Nolan me réveilla vers huit heure, nous allions mettre notre plan à exécution. Tout reposait d'abord sur lui. Une heure plus tard nous étions garés devant une jolie petite maison dans un quartier résidentiel de Philadelphie. Alors que la voiture était déjà arrêtée depuis un bout de temps. Nolan se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il doucement

J'approuvai un signe de tête et il sortit de la voiture. Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de toute ma vie. Lorsque finalement il réapparut, je brûlais d'impatience.

\- Elle n'attend que toi, dit-il en souriant

Soudain toute la pression que j'avais pu éprouver auparavant, disparu d'un seul coup. Je pris Nolan dans mes bras.

\- Merci beaucoup, soufflai-je

Je sortis à mon tour de la voiture, suivie de près par mon meilleur ami. Je frappai doucement à la porte en bois peint. Une dame d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns me sourit avec bienveillance. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait de celle qui avait recueillit ma mère après sa sortie de l'hôpital.

\- Je m'appelle Amélia, dit-elle, ta mère est dans le salon.

Elle me fit entrer, le salon ne fut pas difficile à trouver, la maison n'était pas très grande rien avoir avec le manoir ! Cependant c'était une pièce accueillante, un petit canapé était placé au centre, face à une télévision bon marché. Au début je ne vis que ces cheveux blonds semblables aux miens puis sentant ma présence, elle se retourna. Son visage était comme dans mes souvenirs, ses lèvres fines dessinèrent un sourire.

\- Amanda ? demanda-t-elle doucement

\- Je ...

Avant même que je ne prononce un autre mot, elle me prit dans ses bras.

\- Mon bébé, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui laissait supposer qu'elle pleurait.

Ma gorge se serra, il ne fallait pas que je pleure, ce que j'avais à lui dire était bien trop important. A présent je l'avais retrouvé et jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un me la reprendre. Et ceux qui avaient tenté de m'éloigner d'elle allait sérieusement le regretter. J'avais grandi sans ma mère, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour changer cela. Après tout, nous avions encore des années devant nous pour apprendre à nous connaître et nous rapprocher.

Finalement elle relâcha son étreinte et m'observa de ses yeux humides. Elle replaça une de mes mèches blondes derrière mon oreille.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-elle en souriant

Je baissai les yeux, un peu gênée. Puis soudainement, je me rappelai pourquoi j'étais là, je releva la tête pour fixer ma mère dans les yeux.

\- Viens avec moi dans les Hampton, murmurai-je

Je me réveillai dans le jet de Nolan, il était assis près de moi et travaillait sur son PC. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il sourit. J'essayai difficilement de me remémorer les évènements précédents. Soudain, ma mère apparut avec un verre d'eau, et les souvenirs s'imposèrent telle une évidence. Après avoir longuement discuté - durant toute la journée - elle avait accepté de m'accompagner. A présent nous étions réunies pour toujours et à jamais. Je n'avais pas encore parlé de mon plan "diabolique" mais chaque chose en son temps. Je ne voulais rien précipiter, tout se jouerait au Memorial Day. Ce jour-là, tout changerait.

Le pilote entama sa descente et quelques minutes plus tard nous étions à terre. Nolan prit ensuite sa voiture et nous conduisit jusqu'à chez lui. Personne, ne semblait avoir remarqué notre absence. Sauf Jack, que j'avais rappeler après ses nombreux messages inquiets.

J'étais totalement éreintée lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la villa. Et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde, je m'endormis emmitouflée dans mes couvertures.

Le lendemain, tandis que ma mère s'installai dans la chambre d'ami, je décidai de retourner à la maison. Mon isolement était terminé, Charlotte me manquait atrocement, et Daniel aussi, même si j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'avouer. Ainsi, je rangeai toute mes affaires et partit pour le manoir. Nolan était chargé de surveiller ma mère, de façon à ce qu'elle ne sorte - sous aucun prétexte - de sa propriété.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le manoir à mon arrivée, si je n'avais pas vu la veste de mon père accrochée dans le hall, ainsi que celle de Victoria, j'aurais pensé que la maison était vide. Je frappai doucement à la porte du bureau de mon père, et sa voix me convia à entrer. Il semblait absorbé par un dossier posé devant lui, ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa cravate dénouée, et un verre de scotch trônait sur le bureau en acajou. L'alcool dès le matin ? Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Cependant lorsqu'il m'aperçu, il se leva immédiatement et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Amanda, je n'avais pas de nouvelle, je commençai à m'inquiéter.

\- Tout va bien, déclarai-je d'une voix enjouée.

\- Ça te dit de sortir manger ce midi ?

Etonnée par sa proposition je demeurai muette, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Sinon, ce sera pour un autre jour, dit-il doucement

\- Eh bien, c'est que tu as l'air occupé, répondis-je en désignant du regard sa paperasse. Et j'ai promis à Jack de déjeuner avec lui.

\- Oh, et bien vas-y, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas passé du temps avec lui

\- A propos, Mr Porter compte lui acheter un bateau pour son anniversaire, mais il manque un peu de moyen...

\- Combien ?

\- 20 000, répondis-je sereinement

Mon père ne fit aucun commentaire, il sortit son carnet de chèque et y griffonna quelque chose avant de me le donner. Je le remerciai en lui faisant la bise et sortit de son bureau. C'était tellement simple de soutirer de l'argent à mon père que ça ne m'étonnait pas que Victoria l'ai épousé.

Lorsque je poussai la porte du Stoaway, je fis face à une foule impressionnante de clients. Toute les tables étaient complètes, surprise, je me dirigeai vers le bar. Jack préparait un cocktail, il maniait avec assurance le shaker et je restai un instant à l'observer. Lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il tendit le verre au client je m'approchai.

\- Salut ! dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Oh Amanda, tu es déjà là ? demanda-t-il visiblement gêné

\- Euh oui pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

\- Non, c'est juste que, aujourd'hui c'est bondé, je peux pas abandonner le bar tout suite, il faut attendre que ...

\- T'en fais pas, le rassurai-je, rien ne presse, où est ton père ?

\- A l'étage pourquoi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'un autre client, s'approchai pour commander. Je me faufilai ainsi vers l'escalier.

\- Mr Porter ? Mr Porter ? appelai-je en faisant le tour des pièces du second étage.

Il apparut finalement dans le couloir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Oh, rien je ... je venais vous donner ça, dis-je doucement en tendant le chèque de mon père, vous savez ... on en a discuté, je n'ai pas oublié.

Il fronça les sourcils et observa le montant.

\- 20 000 ? mais le bateau ne coûte que 10 000 et j'ai déjà de quoi payer la moitié

\- Eh bien, se sera pour les réparations, j'imagine qu'il n'est pas tout neuf, ou alors pour le bar, je vous en prie Mr Porter acceptez-le, le suppliai-je

Il soupira, puis rangea le chèque dans sa poche.

\- Dis à ton père que je lui rembourserai dans les prochains mois, enfin... années à venir.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, prenez le temps qu'il vous faut.

Il sourit, et me caressa amicalement les cheveux de sa main bourrue

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Amanda

\- Vous aussi, déclarai-je avant de redescendre.

Depuis déjà un petit bout temps, j'aidai Jack à prendre toutes les commandes. J'avais prit mon job, très au sérieux. J'avais enfiler une petit tablier rouge de soubrette et j'avais fait le tour des tables, le sourire aux lèvres. Ma bonne humeur semblait plaire aux clients, et je fis en sorte que tout le monde soit satisfait du service. Il était près de deux heure de l'après-midi lorsque le restaurant finit enfin par se vider. Je m'écroulai sur un chaise du bar, fatiguée mais épanouie.

\- Si tu savais à quel point ça fait de bien de se sentir utile, soupirai-je à l'intention de Jack

\- Tu as fait un boulot d'enfer ! Je pourrai même t'embaucher, ironisa-t-il

\- Ça c'est idée ! m'exclamai-je

\- C'était pour rire, mon père ne peut pas se permettre de payer une employée

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être payée, je te rappelle que mon père est l'un des hommes les plus fortunés de la région

Jack, m'observa hésitant

\- Je lui en parlerai, dit-il doucement

\- Génial ! m'écriai-je

\- Bon, on va manger ! proposa-t-il de bon cœur

\- Allons-y !

* * *

_**Voilà, un chapitre de plus terminé ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des Reviews ça me fait super plaisir, rien que pour donner votre avis positif ou négatif (constructif) sur l'intrigue qui avance et ses personnages ! Je vous fait de gros bisous, on se revoit dans deux petites semaines ! Profitez bien du prochain épisode de Revenge qui sort lundi sur nos sites, si j'ai bien compris, il serait EPIC ! Ciao ! 3 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut tout le monde me revoilà juste à temps pour ce nouveau chapitre surtout centré sur Jack et Emily ! Un peu déçue, je n'ai pas eu de review pour le dernier chapitre ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? En tout cas j'espère que celui-là va vous faire interagir. Je sais pas si vous êtes dans le même état que moi, en apprenant que la série n'a pas été renouvelée (du moins pour l'instant). Personnellement je suis plus que triste :( Cette série est géniale et je la regarde depuis quasiment le début ! Bref j'espère en savoir plus dans les jours qui viennent ! **_

_**Bonne Lecture ! :) **_

**Chapitre 5 : Confidences **

Le soleil descendait doucement dans le ciel, il devait être quatre heure de l'après-midi et la plage était quasiment déserte. Parfois quelques personnes passaient en courant, ou se promenant, les pieds dans l'eau. Mais leur présence était noyée dans le bruit des vagues et le cris des mouettes. Allongée sur le sable au côté de Jack, les yeux fermés, nous profitions du soleil en silence. Nous avions terminé de déjeuner et nous étions allés nous balader sur la plage juste en face du manoir.

\- Finalement, comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère ?

\- Plutôt bien, répondis-je évasivement, elle vit en ce moment chez Nolan, personne n'est encore au courant de sa venue. J'attends le bon moment pour le dire.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je... tu peux arrêter avec tes questions ?

Jack s'appuya sur ses coudes, les sourcils froncés.

\- Amanda, je te connais, tu as préparé quelque chose, dis-moi que ce n'est pas encore une de ces missions dont tu connais le secret.

Je grimaçai, prise au piège et Jack s'emporta :

\- C'est pas vrai Amanda ? C'est quoi cette fois, hein ?

\- Ma mère fera son apparition durant la fête du Memorial Day que Victoria organise le week-end prochain.

\- C'est quoi ton but ? Faire passer ton père pour un menteur aux yeux de tout le monde ?

\- C'est ce qu'il est ! m'écriai-je. Pendant toute mon enfance, j'ai souffert de la disparition de ma mère alors qu'en réalité, elle était bien vivante, hospitalisée dans une clinique pour cinglés alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu en sortir avec un traitement. Jack, je t'en prie, tu es une des seules personnes au monde qui peux me comprendre. Imagine que tu apprends que ta mère est en réalité vivante. Tu n'aurais pas envie de te venger ?

\- D'accord, concéda Jack, mais pourquoi ne pas en parler à ton père directement ? Pourquoi pendant la fête ?

\- Tout le monde doit savoir, expliquai-je, Victoria doit également comprendre qu'elle n'est pas ma mère.

Jack soupira, et passa une main sur son visage d'un air fatigué.

\- Am's, je t'ai toujours suivi dans tes plans, ainsi que Nolan. Mais cette fois ça part un peu trop loin. Il s'agit plus de se venger d'un prof un peu trop autoritaire. C'est de ta famille dont on parle, de ton père, de ta sœur, de Daniel.

Je tournai la tête vers la mer lorsqu'il évoqua mon ex-petit-copain. La trahison était encore trop douloureuse.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de te promener ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet, en me levant.

Jack hocha la tête et me suivit. Nous n'avions pas fait dix mètres qu'il déclara :

\- J'ai l'impression de manquer un truc concernant Daniel. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir là ?

\- Je suis d'abord aller le voir dans sa chambre au campus, lorsque j'ai appris pour ma mère. Il m'a avoué qu'il était au courant, que mon père lui avait raconté et qu'il avait promis de garder le silence.

\- Un promesse est une promesse, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir à ce point ...

\- Il aurait pu refuser ! m'emportai-je. Mais non, il voulait tellement gagner la confiance de mon père pour rentrer dans son entreprise, qu'il a préféré me mentir.

Je sentais que j'allais me mettre à pleurer, mes yeux me piquaient. Pour éviter de croiser le regard de Jack, j'accélérai le pas et le doublai. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il prit mon bras et me retourna. Je lui fit face et finalement des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Jack les observa un instant, pantois, ne sachant quoi dire puis je vis dans son regard qu'il avait compris.

\- Vous étiez ensemble, chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il s'assit d'un seul coup par terre, et caressa le sable de ses mains puissantes.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris plutôt, ajouta-t-il en riant amèrement. Maintenant que j'y pense c'était pourtant évident. Lui au bar ce matin là, sa manière de repousser toutes les filles sur la plage, ce sourire qu'il a pour toi. Je suis vraiment un idiot.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas, répliquai-je doucement en m'asseyant également sur le sable. On avait réussit à berner tout le monde, même nos parents !

\- Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas au courant, ria-t-il

\- Jack, s'il te plaît, me juge pas, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui.

\- Je ne te juge pas, Amanda, dit-il doucement, jamais je ne te jugerais.

\- Merci, soufflai-je

Rassurée, je posai ma tête contre son épaule et il enroula son bras autour de mes hanches. Les yeux perdus dans l'océan, je me sentais mieux. Jack était finalement au courant, je ne lui cachait plus rien à présent.

\- A l'avenir, je veux être le premier à savoir avec qui tu sors, ordonna-t-il avec douceur

\- D'accord, et bien sache qu'en ce moment je suis célibataire.

\- C'est bon à savoir, chuchota-t-il

J'étais trop concentrée sur les vagues pour comprendre la signification de sa réplique.

Finalement, après être restés silencieux pendant de longues minutes, nous avions décidé d'aller nous baigner. Ce qui est bien quand on vit dans les Hampton c'est qu'on a toujours un maillot de bain en dessous de nos vêtements au cas où on aurait l'occasion de se baigner, lorsqu'il fait chaud du moins. Ainsi après avoir profité de la fraicheur de l'océan, nous étions sortit de l'eau.

\- Mince ! On a pas pensé aux serviettes ! s'exclama Jack

\- Je crois qu'on en a dans notre ancienne maison, viens suis-moi !

La maison n'avait pas changé depuis que nous l'avions quitté. Mon père n'avait pas eu le cœur de la vendre, ainsi elle était restée sans vie durant plusieurs années. Les meubles étaient encore tous à leur place, des draps blancs les protégeaient de la poussière. Nous étions entré grâce à une clé encore disposée sous le tapis à l'entrée. Jack, resta dans le salon alors que je montai, dégoulinant d'eau de mer, pour chercher des serviettes. J'entrai dans la chambre de mon père et ouvrit le placard. Je levai les yeux et trouvai, empilées sur des cartons, nos vieilles serviettes de plage. Sur la pointe des pieds, je réussis à les atteindre non sans faire s'écrouler le reste des cartons. Exaspérée, je les remis en place. L'un d'eux s'était ouvert et laissait découvrir un bout de tissu rose pale. Je l'ouvrit intriguée et y découvrit une robe courte, simple, ornée d'une ceinture en tissu noire. Je le replaça immédiatement dans la boîte et descendis le carton sous un bras et les serviettes de l'autre. Jack n'était plus dans le salon. La porte était ouverte et le vent s'engouffrait dans la maison, soulevant la poussière pour ensuite la reposer. Je laissais le carton sur la table et sortit avec les serviettes.

Au pied des escaliers, Jack creusait désespérément.

\- Jack, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Notre collection de bout de verre, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Je le rejoignis en quelques pas et creusai à mon tour. Bientôt nos doigts heurtèrent une boite en verre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bocal était déterré. Fières, nous nous enroulâmes dans une serviette. Assis sur les marches, nous observions le soleil décliner vers la mer. Une fois secs, nous nous rhabillâmes. Je récupérais mon carton, et les serviettes sales puis fermai la maison, tout en conservant la clef dans ma main. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au manoir, et Jack m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Tu viens demain en cours ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui, faut que je me remette à bosser, sinon on voudra pas me faire passer.

\- Dans ce cas à demain et... oh tiens ! s'écria-t-il en sortant un bout de verre du bocal.

\- Merci ! chuchotai-je

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, je tressaillis au contact de ses lèvres. Sans l'avoir remarqué, il se recula et partit de nouveau vers la plage. Je restai un instant dehors, tentant de me motiver pour affronter Victoria, mon père et le reste puis j'entrai décidé. Personne ne se rendit compte de mon arrivée, sauf Sylvia, la femme de ménage qui me sourit et hocha la tête d'un signe de salut. Je lui rendis son sourire. Anormalement guillerette, je montai les escaliers et entrepris de prendre une douche pour rincer ma peau salée.

Une fois propre, j'enfilai des sous-vêtements et essayait la robe rose que j'avais ramené de "la maison de la plage". Elle m'allait parfaitement, à croire qu'elle avait été faite pour moi. Le tissu m'arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou et affinai ma taille. Les manches courtes, laissaient découvrir mes bras encore trop clairs pour la saison.

A cet instant, Charlotte ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur moi en criant.

\- Tu es belle ! s'exclama-t-elle en m'observant de ses petits yeux noisettes. Je veux la même robe que toi !

\- Je ne sais pas s'il y en a une deuxième, mais lorsque tu seras plus grande je te la donnerais. En plus tu as déjà une robe pour le Memorial Day , toi !

\- Oui ! Maman m'a offert une robe de princesse !

\- Bon, je vais me changer, on va surement bientôt manger, tu devrais te mettre en pyjama si tu ne veux pas que Victoria se fâche !

\- Maman n'est pas là ! dit-elle en souriant. Elle est partit au théâtre avec Papa, ce soir. Il n'y a que toi, moi et Dada. (autrement dit Daniel)

\- Vraiment !

\- Oui ! On va manger devant la télé, Dada a dit que c'est toi qui choisis le film, tu pourras choisir le dessin-animé avec les souris ? Je l'adore ! Et tu me racontera la fin de l'histoire de la Princesse ce soir ?

\- Si tu veux, aller va aider à mettre la table, j'arrive tout suite.

Je me changeai en pyjama et descendis faire le dîner. La soirée, se passa mieux que je ne l'imaginai. Daniel et moi avions laissé Charlotte nous parler de ses histoires de copines et de copain à l'école. Finalement, elle s'était endormie devant la télé et Daniel était allé la monter dans sa chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Un tasse de thé brûlant à la main, je regardais attentivement les nouvelles du soir.

\- Je t'ai préparé un thé à la menthe, l'informai-je lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon.

\- Merci

Il but une gorgée en silence.

\- Je t'ai vu avec Jack, cet après-midi sur la plage

\- C'est vrai, on a profité du beau temps, répondit-je sereinement

\- Je savais pas que vous étiez si proche, on aurait dit un petit couple dans l'eau.

\- On est seulement ami, jaloux ? demandai-je mauvaise

\- Je l'aurais été dans le passé, souffla-t-il les yeux dans le vide, nostalgique

\- Je ne me serais jamais rapprochée de lui ainsi dans le passé, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

\- J'espère qu'un jour tu réussiras à me pardonner

\- Je l'espère aussi, avouai-je avant de monter me coucher.

Ce que j'ignorai encore c'était que j'étais plus proche de le pardonner que de le haïr.

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Ça me ferait trop plaisir ! Je compte sur vous, je veux vraiment connaître votre avis sur la relation Amanda-Jack et Amanda-Daniel ! **_

_**Gros Bisous à dans deux semaines ! ;) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salut tout le monde, je suis désolée j'ai un jour de retard mais ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et bien plus riche en péripéties donc ça m'a prit un peu plus de temps ! Bref ! Donc nous sommes arrivé(e)s au Memorial Day et au moment de la vengeance... J'espère que vous aller aimer ce chapitre, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. **_

_Guest (1) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir de te lire. Dans ce chapitre tu vas enfin découvrir le plan d'Amanda, et j'espère qu'il ne va pas te décevoir. C'est vrai que j'aime bien la relation Jack/Amanda et Daniel/Amanda, pour tout te dire, j'hésite toujours entre les deux. Je trouve qu'il y a un tel potentiel des deux côtés, je n'arrive pas trop à choisir !_

_Guest (2) : Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plaît ainsi que les relations entre les personnages. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Memorial Day**

J'arrivai au club en courant. J'étais en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec mon père. Le professeur de Littérature m'avait gardé un peu plus longtemps pour que je rattrape les cours des derniers jours.

\- Désolé, m'écriai-je en embrassant mon père sur la joue avant de m'assoir en face de lui sur la terrasse.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Plutôt bien, ça fait plaisir de reprendre une vie de lycéenne, j'avais oublié à quel point la nourriture de la cafet' était incomestible.

Mon père rit, puis amena son verre de whisky à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai commandé une limonade pour toi, expliqua-t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête le verre en face de moi.

\- Merci

Je bus une gorgée, la tête tournée vers l'océan. Mon père suivit mon regard.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée hier avec Jack ?

\- Ouais, c'était sympa, répondis-je évasivement, les yeux toujours tournés vers la plage

\- Tu as fini ton speech pour demain ?

\- Oui, Victoria sera fière de moi je crois, m'exclamai-je, et toi aussi.

\- Je le serais toujours, précisa-t-il en me souriant

Je lui rendis son sourire, puis pendant un moment, j'oubliai qu'il m'avait mentit. Pendant un moment, je le voyais, une fois de plus, comme le père parfait qu'il était pour moi il y a quelques années. Mais son portable sonna, me ramenant rapidement à la réalité.

\- Oh, c'est le boulot ... désolé, je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il

Il m'embrassa sur le front et disparu vers le parking. Deux minutes, c'était le temps qu'il avait réussit à tenir sans parler de son boulot. Je restai assise seule, le regard perdu dans l'horizon, me rappelant le temps où j'étais heureuse avec mon père, Sammy et Jack sur la plage. Je souris en repensant au jour où je l'avais épousé, une couronne de fleurs sur la tête. Si seulement tout pouvait rester comme avant. Si seulement je pouvais passer l'éternité sur cette plage à ramasser des bouts de verres.

Cette fois, ce fut le serveur qui interrompit mes pensées.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Non, je vous remercie, mettez tout au nom de Clarke

\- C'est déjà fait Mademoiselle, répondit-il

\- Parfait !

Je récupérai mon sac et pris la voiture jusqu'au manoir

Je restai tout le reste de l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée au téléphone avec Nolan, réglant les derniers détails pour le lendemain.

OoOoOo

Je me réveillai d'excellente humeur. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Je pris une douche et enfilai ma robe rose pâle. Une fois de plus, je l'admirai dans le miroir. Cette robe était vraiment parfaite. Ensuite, je me maquillai légèrement, mon bleu en dessous de l'œil n'apparaissait presque plus. Une simple couche de fond de teint et il disparut complètement. Je laissai mes cheveux au naturel ajoutant uniquement une pince ornée de pierreries pour retenir quelques mèches blondes. J'ajoutai un bracelet que m'avait offert mon père et j'étais enfin prête.

Je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner et croisai Victoria dans le salon. Elle donnait des ordres à une petite armée d'organisatrices qui notaient avec attention tout ce qu'elle disait. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu, elle s'arrêta net. Elle m'observa de la tête au pied et esquissa un sourire satisfait.

\- Bonjour Victoria, dis-je d'une voix claire

Elle renvoya d'un geste de la main ses organisatrices et s'approcha doucement de moi.

\- Bonjour Amanda, tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui. Cette robe est vraiment ... faite pour toi, tu es parfaite

\- Vous êtes également magnifique, renchéris-je

Ce n'étais pas un mensonge, Victoria portait une élégante robe blanche et noir qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en un chignon raffiné dont quelques mèches s'étaient échappées. Cette coiffure la rajeunissait considérablement.

\- Ecoutez Victoria, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ses derniers jours. J'ai été très secouée par ce qui m'est arrivé le week-end dernier et j'ai laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas, j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez, ajoutai-je en prenant sa main

Elle sourit et me prit délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Oh ma chère Amanda, je te pardonne, bien sûr

\- Merci, chuchotai-je à son oreille

Elle desserra son étreinte et me caressa les cheveux, à cet instant mon père arriva.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, s'excusa-t-il

\- Ce n'est rien Papa, de toute façon il faut que j'aille avaler quelque chose

Je m'éloignai alors vers la cuisine. Je n'étais apparemment pas la seule à mourir de faim. Daniel encore en pyjama, dévorait un bol de lait rempli de céréales.

\- 'jour, dit-il la bouche toujours pleine ce qui me fit rire

\- Tu n'as pas peur que les invités te voient dans cette tenue indécente ? l'interrogeai-je en désignant du menton son torse nu et son simple pantalon de sport

\- Oh, non personne n'est encore arrivé, sauf les Graysonnettes mais j'ai réussi à les éviter

Je ris, le terme "Graysonnettes" nous l'avions inventé ensemble pour désigner les femmes au service de Victoria, que se soit ses organisatrices ou ses prétendues amies.

Je pris une pomme et croquai dedans, tout en m'asseyant en face de Daniel.

\- Tu es prête pour ton discours ?

\- Archi-prête

Il se leva et posa son bol vide dans l'évier puis il se retourna. Appuyé contre le lave-vaisselle, il observa ma tenue.

\- Elle vient d'où cette robe ? questionna-t-il

\- Elle est si moche que ça ?

\- Non ! Je... tu es très belle, bafouilla-t-il, c'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais vu et d'habitude tu me montres toujours les robes que tu achètes

\- Je ne l'ai pas acheté

Il m'observa surpris

\- Ni volé, précisai-je, je l'ai trouvé dans un vieux carton, elle appartenait à ma mère et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de la mettre.

Il approuva en hochant la tête

\- En tout cas tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il

\- Je te remercie, toi aussi tu es très ... fringant

Nous rîmes en chœur, puis un silence gênant s'imposa.

\- Bon... euh, je crois que je vais aller me changer

\- Pourquoi ? Je trouve que tu es vraiment parfait comme ça, je t'en prie ne change rien, ironisai-je

\- Je ne pense pas que Maman sera du même avis, avoua-t-il en souriant

\- Daniel ! s'enquit soudainement la voix de Victoria

Le sourire de mon ex s'effaça immédiatement. Il se précipita vers la porte et sortit de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Victoria apparue.

\- Amanda, Daniel n'est pas avec toi, j'ai cru entendre sa voix

\- Non, je crois qu'il est en train de se changer, répondis-je en me forçant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Bon, très bien

Victoria disparue à son tour.

Je reprenais les escaliers pour monter dans ma chambre quand on sonna à la porte. J'ouvris immédiatement. Jack apparut sur le perron. Je restai sans voix, il portait un smoking gris et sa chemise n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut laissant dévoiler une parcelle de son torse. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi vêtu, si élégant.

\- Oh ! Je suis rassuré que tu es ouvert la porte, même si j'avais prévu un petit speech au cas où ta belle-mère aurait ouvert la ... tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il en m'observant de haut en bas.

Décidément cette robe faisait clairement l'unanimité.

\- Toi aussi tu es... c'est Nolan qui t'a prêté ce costume ?

\- Oups... tu as percé mon secret on dirait

\- C'est vraiment un très bon choix, rappelles-moi de féliciter Nolan

\- Il fallait bien que je sois à la hauteur de la grande Amanda Clarke, dit-il en se courbant légèrement.

\- Crois-moi, tu l'es même sans costume... je veux dire sans être habillé de cette...

\- J'ai compris, m'interrompit-il en riant

Je le laissai entrer et nous montâmes dans ma chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il se précipita curieusement vers mon cadre photo. Les plus grands moments de ma vie y figurait.

\- Incroyable, je n'ai pas cette photo, s'exclama-t-il, c'est ton père qui l'a prise ?

Je m'approchai pour regarder ladite photo. On nous y voyait endormis sur la balançoire du perron, Sammy sur mes genoux.

\- Oui, si tu veux je l'ai en double, je crois

\- Oh non, te prends pas la tête

Trop tard, je fouillai déjà dans mon armoire et y sortit une boite en bois sur laquelle mon père avait gravé un double infini. J'entreposai dans cette boîte tous mes souvenirs. Je l'ouvris sous le regard attentif de Jack.

\- C'est pas possible, je suis sûre qu'elle est dedans.

Exaspérée, je reversa le contenu de la boîte sur mon lit. Jack s'approcha et m'aida à la chercher.

\- La voilà ! m'écriai-je d'un ton victorieux

Mais Jack, ne semblait plus faire attention à la photo, il observait le contenu d'une petite boite. Il leva les yeux et je croisai son regard surpris.

\- J'ignorai que tu les avaient gardées, murmura-t-il en désignant les deux alliances

\- Je n'allais pas les jeter

Il s'approcha, prit ma main et y enfila la bague bleu.

\- Elle te va encore, ajouta-t-il

Je lui souris et nous restâmes un petit moment ainsi à nous observer, plongés dans nos souvenirs.

Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte et Jack lâcha immédiatement ma main. Nolan entra sans même attendre que je l'invite.

\- Amanda, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les invités sont arrivés, on attend plus que toi, en tant que petite princesse Clarke, tu dois descendre dire bonjour à tout le monde.

\- Oui, j'y vais

Je sortis de ma chambre, laissant les deux garçons derrière moi.

Tous les invités étaient réunis dehors sur la terrasse. L'ambiance était joviale quoi que superficielle. Mon père m'aperçu et fit signe de le rejoindre. Il discutait avec deux autres hommes. Il me prit par les épaules.

\- Messieurs, je vous présente ma fille Amanda

\- Amanda, je te présente Winston Moore, doyen de Yale et William Walker, professeur de littérature à Brown.

\- Enchantée, dis-je en souriant aux deux hommes.

Je leur serrai la main et mon père repris la conversation. Il précisait combien j'étais douée à l'école, et combien il était fier de moi. Je me contentai de sourire et de l'observer parler, tout en priant le ciel pour qu'on vienne me sauver. Mes prières furent bientôt exaucées, j'aperçu Sean, mon voisin de classe discutant avec ses parents et Victoria. Je profitai de l'occasion, je m'excusai à l'adresse des deux hommes et me dirigeait vers ma belle-mère.

\- Amanda ! Justement, je me disais qu'il serait temps de commencer la vente aux enchère, qu'en penses-tu ?

Je saluai les parents de Sean d'un signe de tête avant de répondre :

\- Je suis prête Victoria, à vous de voir.

\- Très bien, je vais rassembler les invités devant l'estrade, si vous voulez bien me suivre Mr et Mme Johnson

Elle s'éloigna et je me retrouvai enfin seule, en compagnie de Sean. Il souffla soulagé.

\- Je suis vraiment impressionné, dit-il, cette fête est vraiment grandiose, c'est la première fois que j'accompagne mes parents à ce genre d'évènements

\- Tu finiras par t'y habituer, souris-je

\- J'espère

\- Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, c'est moi qui fait l'ouverture de la vente

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et m'éloignai.

C'était impressionnant de voir toutes ses personnes assises devant vous à vous observer. Je respirai lentement, je vis Nolan et Jack m'encourager d'un sourire. Je hocha la tête vers le blond, il leva son pouce droit en signe d'approbation. Tout était sous contrôle.

Je pris le micro dans la main et commençai :

\- Bonjour tout le monde, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Amanda Clarke. J'ai l'honneur cette année d'ouvrir la vente aux enchères du Memorial Day. Cette année, vos généreux dons seront versés à une association qui vient en aide aux orphelins. Quand j'ai appris cela, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai toute suite voulu participer à cet évènement. Voyez-vous, cette cause me tient vraiment à cœur.

Je fis une pause et balaya les invités d'un regard, tous semblaient m'écouter attentivement.

\- Vous devez surement déjà le savoir, j'ai perdu ma mère lorsque j'étais très jeune. Cette perte m'a beaucoup affecté. Mon père a su m'apporter tout l'amour que peux recevoir un enfant, disposant de ses deux parents, et pour cela je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Mais il me manquait la tendresse d'une mère. Je ressentais toujours ce sentiment de vide à l'intérieur de moi-même et puis quelqu'un est venu le combler.

Je me tournai vers Victoria et lui souris

\- Victoria, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez pu faire pour moi. En vous j'ai retrouvé la mère que j'avais perdu, dis-je d'une voix empreinte d'émotion. Vous êtes mon modèle, vous m'avez donné tout votre amour et toute votre tendresse. Je suis si heureuse d'être nommée votre fille. Et aujourd'hui, devant cette assemblée, je suis fière de vous appeler Maman.

Les applaudissement fusèrent. J'aperçu même des larmes sur les joues de quelques mères présentes dans l'assemblée. Victoria monta sur l'estrade et m'enlaça.

\- Je suis impressionnée, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille

\- J'ai simplement ouvert mon cœur,

\- Je suis ravie de vous voir si épanouie, nous nous comprenons si bien.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et me sourit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais je soupçonnais qu'elle jouait la comédie.

Victoria s'empara à son tour du micro et déclara :

\- Je suis si fière, et si émue. Ma chère Amanda, nous sommes à présent inséparable et je remercie Dieu de nous avoir réunit, moi et David. Nous formons ainsi la famille que j'ai toujours ...

\- ESPECE DE MENTEUSE ! s'écria une voix parmi les invités

Une femme se leva et je reconnus ma mère, je l'observai abasourdie.

"Qui est-ce ?" chuchotait des personnes présentes dans l'assemblée

\- Tu m'as pris ma famille, mon mari et ma fille

\- Comment... articulai-je en me tournant vers mon père.

Il semblait totalement dépassé, il se leva et avança vers ma mère tentant de la prendre par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi David ! Notre fille mérite de savoir.

Elle se tourna vers moi et déclara d'une voix forte:

\- Et oui Amanda, ton père n'est qu'un menteur, je suis ta mère et durant toute ses années ton père m'a fait passer pour morte en m'enfermant dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent dans l'assemblé, les invités chuchotaient entre eux et lançaient des regards sévères à mon père.

\- Papa, murmurai-je de façon audible, c'est ... c'est vrai ?

\- Je suis désolé Amanda, répondit-il

Je restai un moment à le regarder, les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Puis je descendis de l'estrade et me précipitai vers la maison, mon père tenta de me retenir par le bras.

\- LACHES-MOI ! hurlai-je avant de repartir

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'écroulai sur mon lit et je repris doucement une respiration posée. J'avais laissé apparaître au grand jour mes émotions. Mes larmes n'étaient pas feintes, j'avais juste attendu pour les verser devant mon père. Je pris un mouchoir et essuyait doucement mes joues. C'est alors que Jack et Nolan entrèrent.

\- Amanda, c'était absolument incroyable, j'y ai même cru, s'exclama mon meilleur ami

\- Tout le monde y a cru, précisa Jack

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai faillit y croire, chuchotai-je

Je me levai et leur fit face en souriant

\- Au moins, c'est fait, cette fois c'est bien terminé

Soudain la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Daniel entra furibond.

\- C'était quoi ce BORDEL, Amanda ! hurla-t-il

Jack passa un bras devant moi comme pour me protéger, ils s'observèrent tout les deux en grimaçant.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique, persifla le brun tant dis que Nolan fermait la porte de ma chambre.

\- Je n'ai fait que révéler la vérité aux yeux de tous, affirmai-je

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on m'a menti toute mon enfance Daniel, voilà pourquoi ! m'emportai-je. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Ça c'est clair, je n'y comprend rien, tu viens juste de détruire notre famille. Ton père est maintenant considéré comme un menteur, ma mère est choquée et Charlotte traumatisée. Alors oui je ne comprend pas !

\- Il fallait que je le fasse, il fallait que je me venge.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus Amanda, murmura-t-il

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment connu Daniel, ne t'inquiètes pas, les choses finiront par se tasser.

Il ne répondit pas, et me lança un regard irrité.

\- J'espère que tu es prête à assumer les conséquences de tes actes, déclara-t-il avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Ereintée, je passai mes mains sur mon visage en soupirant.

\- On va te laisser, murmura Nolan

Jack me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai faire. Il ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter mais de toute évidence, il fallait que je reste un peu seule.

Après leur départ, je tirai mes rideaux empêchant le soleil d'éclairer ma chambre, et je m'endormis sur mon lit encore habillée. Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait déjà nuit. Le cadran de mon réveil affichai 22h 30. Je me levai, pris une douche puis j'enfilai un jogging et un tee-shirt. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couru sur la plage, et en me réveillant, une soudaine envie de me dépenser s'était emparée de moi. J'allais sortir du manoir, lorsque le téléphone fixe sonna. J'hésitai un moment puis comme personne dans cette maison semblait s'en soucier je répondis :

\- Bonjour, Victoria Clarke ? demanda une voix féminine

\- Non, c'est sa belle-fille Amanda Clarke

\- Amanda, c'est l'hôpital, j'appelle au sujet de votre père

\- Que s'est-il passé ? questionnai-je inquiète

\- Il a été victime d'un accident de voiture, il est en ce moment en soin intensif

\- J'arrive toute suite, répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je pris ma veste ainsi que mes clés de voiture. Tandis que je roulais en direction de l'hôpital, la voix de Daniel me revint en mémoire : "J'espère que tu es prête à assumer les conséquences de tes actes".

* * *

_**Alors, alors... je suis impatiente de lire vos réactions, allez-y lâchez-vous n'hésitez pas ! Comment vous avez trouver la mise en scène d'Amanda ? La réaction de Daniel est-elle trop excessive ? Et le petit moment souvenirs avec Jack ? **_

_**Je vous donne les indices pour le prochain chapitre : Il y aura une discussion à cœur ouvert, deux nouvelles surprenantes et enfin une dispute ! Vous avez deux semaines pour tenter de trouver les réponses ! J'attends vos hypothèses, tous à vos claviers ! ;) **_

_**Bises**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut tout le monde ! Ouf ! Je suis dans les temps ! ;) Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! On y apprend pas mal de choses qui vont relancer l'intrigue ( oui parce que s'il s'agissait seulement de la vengeance d'Amanda... bah la fiction serait terminée et 6 chapitres c'est un peu court ! ). Je pense qu'il y en aura une petite dizaine. Ouais, c'est pas très précis je sais. Le truc, c'est que j'écris vraiment ma fiction semaine par semaine. En fonction de mes humeurs, des épisodes de Revenge qui sortent, j'écris ce dont j'ai envie ! Bien sûr je connais les grands moments de l'intrigue et certains sont déjà rédigé, je sais aussi d'une semaine sur l'autre ce que j'écris dans le prochain chapitre mais le travail de rédaction c'est vraiment pendant mon week-end ! Voilà ! En tout cas j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre **_

_**Bonne Lecture ! **_

_**Guest 1 : Oui, c'était vraiment le but ! Oui, il fera plus tard, ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est une bonne théorie, mais Kara est sensée être guérie ! ;) Pour les scènes entre Daniel et Amanda tu n'en trouveras pas dans ce chapitre mais je te promets de faire un effort pour le prochain chapitre ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ta review et ton compliment ! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! ;) **_

_**Guest 2 : Me too ! If you know somebody who can do it, please tell me ! Thanks for your review ! ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Remords **

Il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, relié à tout un système de tuyaux qui le maintenaient en vie. Je l'observai par une fenêtre du couloir, je n'osai même pas entrer.

\- Il a une commotion cérébrale, expliqua le jeune médecin, surement dû au fait qu'il a été éjecté de la voiture par le choc. Il a également deux côtes brisées et quelques hématomes secondaire sur le corps.

Je hochai la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris, sans détacher mon regard du corps de mon père

\- Il y a autre chose...

Cette fois je tournai la tête vers le médecin. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent les miens et je compris à ce moment, que ce qu'il allait m'annoncer, changerait tout.

\- Nous avons fait plusieurs analyses lorsqu'il est entré aux urgences et il s'est avéré que votre père a un lymphome.

\- Mon père a un cancer ? demandai-je tremblante

\- Oui, il s'agit dans son cas de la maladie de Hodgkin. Nous avons réalisé une biopsie qui nous a révélé que la maladie est en stade 2.

\- C'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? le questionnai-je

\- Je dirais que s'en est une bonne, le lymphome hodgkinien est un des cancers que l'on guérit le mieux, Mlle Clarke. A condition, bien sûr, qu'il soit rapidement pris en charge. Dans le cas de votre père, les cellules cancéreuses n'ont, pour le moment, pas atteint les organes vitaux. Lorsque votre père sera rétablit de ses blessures, nous lui prescrirons de la chimiothérapie. Cela devrait supprimer les cellules atteintes.

\- Alors, il ne va pas mourir ?

\- Non, pour l'instant sa vie n'est pas directement menacée. Il y a de grandes chances qu'il guérisse. Sachez tout de même que chez certains patients la chimiothérapie est inefficace, il faudra dans ce cas penser à une intervention chirurgicale.

\- Dans combien des cas, la chimio est-elle inefficace ?

\- Pour un stade 2, environ une personne sur dix.

A cet instant le biper du Dr Hoomer se déclencha. Il le tira de la poche de sa blouse blanche pour l'observer. Il s'excusa et se dirigea vers un couloir adjacent.

Je restai là, à observer mon père par cette fenêtre, je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir la porte pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester ici à le regarder dormir. J'ignorai quand il allait se réveiller, et je me sentais incapable de recroiser son regard après ce qui c'était passé. Une chose était sûre, j'allais passer le reste de la nuit ici. Je marchai vers un bureau où se tenait une infermière habillée en blouse rose. Elle semblait concentrée sur un dossier, dont elle lisait les pages consciencieusement. Ayant oublié de prendre mon portable avec moi en partant pour hôpital je demandai :

\- Excusez-moi, puis-je passer un coup de fil ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, déclara-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Elle prit le téléphone fixe qui trônait à ses côtés et me le tendit. Je fis le numéro de Nolan et collai l'appareil contre mon oreille droite.

\- Hallo ? Qui est-ce ? s'enquit la voix de mon meilleur ami

\- C'est moi, Amanda, je voudrais que tu contactes Victoria et Daniel pour leur dire que mon père est à l'hôpital

\- Quoi ? Que... que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il a eu un accident de voiture

\- J'arrive toute suite ! s'exclama la voix de mon meilleur ami

\- Non ! Est-ce que ma mère est avec toi ?

\- Oui, elle dort, répondit-il

-Parfait, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec elle, s'il te plaît. Je te donnerai des nouvelles demain matin.

\- D'accord Amanda, je m'occupe de prévenir Victoria et Daniel

\- Merci beaucoup Nolan

Je raccrochai et rendis le téléphone à l'infermière. Après être restée encore vingt minutes dans le couloir, je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre. J'entrai doucement comme si j'avais peur de le réveiller. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et prit la main de mon père dans la mienne. J'avais lu quelque part que les patients dans le coma était capable de sentir la présence et les émotions des personnes aux alentours et parfois même de comprendre leurs paroles et de les retenir. Alors je me lançai :

\- Salut Papa, articulai-je, je voulais juste te dire que ... je suis désolée. Tout ça c'est... c'est ma faute. J'étais aveuglée par la peine et l'envie de vengeance. J'ai cru que si je me vengeais, je me sentirai mieux et que je ne souffrirai plus... à l'évidence j'avais tord. Regarde, maintenant tu es dans un lit d'hôpital, Charlotte est totalement perdue et Daniel ne m'adressera probablement plus jamais la parole.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues rougies par la honte.

\- Regarde-moi, je suis pathétique. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'on devienne une vraie famille, toi, Maman, Charlotte et moi. Mais je comprends maintenant que c'est impossible. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir créé toute cette confusion. La vengeance à toujours un prix et je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est toi qui l'a subi. J'espère que tu réussira à me pardonner.

J'eus le droit à un grand silence en guise de réponse. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime Papa, je t'aime tellement... je t'aime à l'infini multiplié par l'infini, peut importe ce qui est arrivé et ce qui arrivera.

Je sortis rapidement de la chambre pour m'effondrer contre le mur du couloir en pleurs. Toutes les émotions que j'avais jusque là garder pour moi. Tout ressortait à présent. Je venais de franchir le point de non-retour, jamais je n'arriverai à réparer mes erreurs. C'était trop tard, malgré les avertissements de Jack sur la plage cette fois là, j'avais mené à bien ma vendetta. Et maintenant le boomerang me revenait en pleine figure, maintenant mes proches en payaient le prix. Alors que je pleurais toujours, quelqu'un m'appela au bout du couloir. Je relevai la tête et aperçu Jack. Il se précipita vers moi.

\- Amanda ! Je suis désolé

\- Qui t'as prévenu ? le questionnai-je en séchant mes larmes

\- Nolan, il m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé, il m'a aussi dit que tu ne serais pas ravie de voir ici.

Je lui souris tristement, balayant mes larmes d'un geste de la main.

\- En réalité, je suis heureuse que tu sois là, soufflai-je

Viens ! dit-il en me levant par le bras. Suis-moi, on va manger quelque chose.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'hôpital deux étages plus bas. Nous nous installâmes sur une petite table, face à face. Il commanda deux chocolats chauds et deux tartelettes à la fraise.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? demandai-je étonnée

\- Bien sûr ! Comment je pourrai oublié nos soirées Disney où l'on se goinfrait de tarte à la fraise et de popcorns.

Tandis que la serveuse s'éloigna, je lui racontai toute ma soirée : le diagnostic du médecin, le coup de fil de Nolan, j'allai jusqu'à mentionner mon monologue dans la chambre de mon père.

\- Amanda, tu n'es pas coupable de ce qui c'est passé, me rassura Jack

\- Alors pourquoi je me sens aussi mal, si je n'avais pas créé toute cette supercherie, mon père n'aurait surement pas prit la voiture ce soir, nous étions sensé dîner en famille.

\- Et si ton père n'avait pas menti à propos de ta mère, il ne serait pas non plus dans ce lit d'hôpital.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête, je savais bien que ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute mais j'avais quand même anéantit le semblant de famille que nous avions.

Après avoir dégusté notre petit festin, nous remontâmes vers la chambre de mon père. Nous nous assîmes sur un canapé de la salle d'attente. Il était déjà passé minuit et je m'endormis rapidement la tête posée sur les genoux de jack, recroquevillée, les jambes contre ma poitrine.

Je me réveillai dans la même position, la salle d'attente était illuminée par le soleil. Je croisai le regard de Jack qui venait apparemment lui aussi de s'éveiller.

\- Bonjour, chuchota-t-il en me caressant le visage

\- Bonjour, quelle heure est-il ? le questionnai-je

\- 7h 30, dit-il en observant son portable, Nolan m'a appelé il y a quinze minutes, je devrai le rappeler

\- D'accord, je me charge d'aller nous chercher des cafés

Sur ces paroles, nous nous séparâmes. Je me dirigeai une fois de plus vers la cafétéria. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que hier soir et je dû patienter dix minutes avant de pouvoir obtenir deux cappuccinos. Je remontai, les boissons à la main et retrouvai Jack devant la porte de la chambre de mon père. Je lui tendis le café et il me remercia.

\- Qu'a dit Nolan ?

\- Il a tenté de joindre Victoria et Daniel durant pratiquement toute la nuit. Il a laissé des messages mais ils dormaient probablement. Il a dit qu'il réessayerai ce matin. Il finira bien par leur parler.

\- Oui, Victoria est peut-être même déjà en chemin, ajoutai-je

\- Où peut-être même déjà arrivée, rétorqua Jack en regardant par-dessus mon épaule

Je me retournai et aperçu Victoria au bout du couloir, elle se précipitai vers nous. Lorsqu'elle fut à ma hauteur, elle me prit dans ses bras. J'en fus un peu étonné mais je ne la repoussai pas.

\- Oh, ma chère Amanda, s'exclama-t-elle en se détachant de moi

Elle semblait fatiguée et réellement inquiète, les traits tirés, elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de se maquiller. Elle portait la même tenue que la veille, ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi au manoir.

\- Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Il a eu un accident de voiture et ...

\- Bonjour ! lança la voix du Dr Hoomer. Vous devez être Victoria Clarke, je suis le médecin spécialiste en ontologie, responsable de votre mari.

\- Spécialiste en ontologie mais pourquoi ? questionna ma belle-mère la voix tremblante

Le Dr Hoomer, expliqua la situation à Victoria qui l'écoutait attentive. Son visage pâlissait au fur et à mesure des explications du médecin.

Il fut interrompu par deux infermières qui se ruèrent vers nous.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda le spécialiste en ontologie

\- C'est le patient 214, nous avons il a présenté des signes de conscience, déclara une des jeunes femmes.

Je mis un temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de mon père, nous entrâmes tous dans la chambre. Le Dr Hoomer leva la tête vers l'électrocardiogramme, puis il observa les pupilles de mon père.

\- Mr Clarke ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Je vis les doigts de mon père tressaillir, je réprimandai un hoquet et attrapai le bras de Jack.

\- Mr Clarke ? tenta une nouvelle fois le médecin

Cette fois les paupières de mon père s'ouvrir avec difficulté et il reprit peu à peu conscience.

\- A..aman..da, articula-t-il

Victoria et le Dr Hoomer se retournèrent vers moi, qui me tenais un peu en retrait avec Jack.

\- Oui, elle est ici, répondit l'homme en blouse en blanche

Jack m'incita à m'avancer, me poussant délicatement vers le lit de mon père. J'étais tremblante, je n'osai pas m'approcher. Je ne voulais pas croiser le regard de mon père, je savais qu'au moment où je rencontrerai ses yeux bleus, je fonderai en larmes. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Lorsque j'arrivai près de lui, il m'observa et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

\- Ne... pleure pas..., chuchota-t-il

Il leva les yeux et sourit en apercevant Victoria. Elle s'approcha à son tour et lui caressa la joue.

\- Repose-toi David, tu en as besoin

Je me rendis compte alors que le médecin et les infermières étaient sortis et discutaient dans le couloir. Je fis signe à Jack et nous sortîmes à notre tour.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle que votre père se soit réveillé, me lança le Dr Hoomer, je pense qu'il n'aura aucune difficulté à se remettre sur pied.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vais voir s'il est possible de lui faire faire de nouveaux examens, maintenant qu'il est conscient.

Il s'éloigna en compagnie des infermières, puis ils se séparèrent au milieu du couloir

\- Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Nolan, profites de ton père, me conseilla Jack avant de s'éloigner à son tour

J'allais rentrer dans la chambre mais me ravisa au dernier moment en surprenant la conversation de Victoria et de mon père.

\- J'en suis sûr Victoria... ce n'était pas un accident.

La porte entrouverte, j'écoutai la suite impatiente

\- Il faut en avertir la police, David

\- Pour l'instant c'est mieux de ne rien dire, j'ignore qui a voulu me tuer, mais je pense savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu crois que la mère d'Aman...

\- Non, bien sûr que non, la coupa mon père. Je pense que ça concerne l'entreprise Grayson&amp;Clarke, depuis que l'on a triplé notre chiffre d'affaire, nos concurrents sont capables de tout pour nous discréditer

\- Tu crois que se sont eux qui ont retrouvé ton ex-femme ? l'interrogea ma belle-mère

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, d'ailleurs à ce propos Victoria, je suis désolé de t'avoir mentit et...

\- Non, David, ne t'en fais pas, je te pardonne. On a tous des secrets et je comprends parfaitement que tu es voulu garder ça pour toi. Cette femme est complètement folle et je suis totalement de ton côté.

\- J'ai peur qu'elle demande la garde d'Amanda, avoua mon père

\- C'est hors de question ! Je vais engager les meilleurs avocats du pays, cette femme n'aura même plus le droit de toucher à un cheveux de ta fille, s'écria Victoria

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je pense trouver un arrangement avec Kara.

A cet instant, je vis Jack avancer vers moi, je refermai délicatement la porte et avançai vers lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Tu es toute pâle,

\- Ça va, mentis-je, j'aimerai rentrer, tu penses pouvoir me déposer chez Nolan, je suis pas en état de conduire

\- Oui, bien sûr, allons-y

Nous avions à peine fait quelques pas que Nolan apparut accompagné de ma mère. Je me précipitai sur lui.

\- A quoi joues-tu ? m'emportai-je. Je t'avais dit de rester chez toi, Nolan. Ma mère n'a rien à faire ici !

\- J'ai tout de même le droit de voir mon ex-mari ! rétorqua ma mère

C'est alors que Victoria sortit de la chambre de mon père. Il eut un moment de silence pendant lequel je priai pour qu'elles n'en viennent pas au main.

\- VOUS ! siffla ma belle-mère. Que faites-vous là ?

\- David a été mon mari avant d'être le votre, j'ai le droit de le voir !

\- C'est HORS DE QUESTION ! crachai Victoria. Tout ça c'est de votre faute, si vous étiez resté sagement dans votre asile pour malades mentaux, rien de cela ne serait arrivé ! Partez avant que j'appelle la police !

\- Pas avant d'avoir vu David !

\- Vous n'enterez pas dans cette pièce, pas tant que je serais vivante !

\- Ne me provoquez pas ! s'énerva ma mère

\- S'il vous plaît Mesdames ! tenta Jack en s'interposant entre les deux femmes

\- Ne vous en mêler pas Mr Porter ! s'exclama la brune en le repoussant

\- Ça suffit ! criai-je. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui rendre visite maintenant, dis-je en m'adressant à ma mère, il est fatigué et il a besoin de se reposer. Rentrons, nous devons discuter.

Ma mère repartit, non sans lancer un regard haineux à Victoria.

\- Je reviendrais plus tard, informai-je

Ainsi je repartis avec Jack, Nolan et ma mère vers le manoir de mon meilleur ami. Une discussion sérieuse s'imposai.

* * *

_**Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Pour ceux qui suivent la série en fonction des USA vous devez savoir que demain sortira sur les sites de streaming le dernier épisode de la série ! ET en hommage à cette merveilleuse série, j'aimerais que vous fassiez un minuscule effort en mettant une review, même juste pour dire que vous adorez la série, c'est juste un petit signe entre fan de Revenge, parce que je ne sais pas vous, mais pour moi c'est une des meilleures séries que j'ai pu voir et pourtant j'en regarde beaucoup ! Et cette série, je la regardais surtout avec ma grande soeur ! On est toutes les deux des fans, d'ailleurs ma chère sœur si, par hasard, tu passes par là, n'hésites pas non plus à commenter ! (même si je sais que tu le fera pas ^^) **_

_**En ce qui concerne les indices je prédis : un nouveau super-plan, un nouveau partenaire et un conte de fée ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions ! **_

_**Bisous ! A dans deux semaines !**_

_**SunPotion**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter mon nouveau chapitre. Il a faillit ne pas sortir en réalité ! En ce moment j'ai un "planning" super chargé. Je sais, je suis juste en première, n'empêche que ça me prend du temps d'écrire et qu'avec la fin de l'année, tout s'accélère ! **_

_**Bref ! Voilà le chapitre 8. Sachez qu'il n'en reste plus que 3 dont un Epilogue. Hé oui, c'est la fin. Je pensais que la fiction serait un peu plus longue mais il faut absolument que je la termine avant les grandes vacances parce que j'ai plein d'autre idées de fiction et peut-être même un crossover Revenge-Arrow mais pas pour toute suite ! Maintenant place à la lecture !**_

_**Guest : Merci pour ta review, tu vas voir plus de Demily dans ce chapitre ne t'inquiètes pas. Et en ce qui concerne Victoria et Amanda, je dirais qu'il y a un vent de réconciliation entre elle deux ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire ! ;)**___

**Chapitre 8 : Un faux conte de fées**

J'étais assise sur une des chaises de la cuisine de Nolan. Je touillai avec nonchalance ma tisane brûlante écoutant du oreille distante les exclamations de Nolan et Jack.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, qui aurait pu vouloir du mal à David ? demanda mon meilleur ami

\- A vrai dire, plein de monde. Depuis que la vérité sur ma mère a éclaté au grand jour, le monde entier voit mon père comme un monstre qui a privé sa fille de l'amour maternelle. Alors ça peut être n'importe qui d'assez fou pour se sentir trahit.

\- La théorie des concurrents est plus plausible, affirma Jack

J'avais en effet raconté à mes deux amis, la conversation de j'avais surprise entre Victoria et mon père.

\- Tout ça c'est ma faute ! soupirai-je

\- Arrêtes Amanda, tu n'y es pour rien ! m'assura Nolan en me prenant la main

Je souris tristement et relevai la tête vers lui.

\- Je sais bien que vous essayez de me convaincre que je ne suis pas coupable mais, je sais ce qu'il en est et je compte me faire pardonner. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai besoin de retrouver qui a fait ça et de ...

\- Amanda ça suffit ! s'écria Jack. Tu ne peux pas commencer une nouvelle vengeance, pas maintenant, pas après ce qui c'est passé ! Regardes, où ça t'as mené la dernière fois, tu crois pas que c'est suffisant ? Tu cherches tout le temps à régler tes problèmes par la vengeance et si tu continues c'est toi qui va finir dans un lit d'hôpital !

\- Jack, calme-toi, c'est le seul moyen de réparer mes erreurs, je t'assure que c'est la dernière fois !

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois Amanda ! s'époumona-t-il

Je baissai la tête parce que je savais qu'il avait raison. Jack détestait me voir accomplir ce genre de petite mission, je savais qu'il m'aidait uniquement parce que nous étions amis et que je comptai pour lui comme il comptai pour moi.

\- Cette fois, je n'en fais pas partit, ajouta-t-il plus sereinement, c'est terminé, je ne te suis plus Amanda

Il se leva et sortit de la cuisine, je tentai de le rattraper mais il avait déjà franchit la porte d'entrée. Tout partait en vrille : mon père à l'hôpital, ma mère qui cherchait les problèmes et Jack qui s'en allait. J'avais un goût amère dans la bouche, celui qu'on a généralement quand on présent un mauvais évènement. Il me semblait bien loin le temps où j'allais au lycée avec Jack, passais mes soirées avec Charlotte et mes week-ends en cachette avec Daniel ! Ma famille me manquait, les soirées télé me manquaient.

\- Amanda ? demanda tranquillement Nolan me sortant de mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour t'aider ?

\- Pirate le serveur de la police, je veux le rapport sur la voiture de mon père.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait. Nolan se précipita sur son ordinateur et au bout de quelques secondes les fichiers du commissariat apparurent sur son écran.

\- Apparemment les freins auraient été trafiqués, classique mais efficace. Ça a dû être fait par un garagiste parce que c'est vraiment un travail de pro, ajouta-t-il en faisant défiler les images de la voiture de mon père

\- La personne a dû payer un professionnel pour le faire ...

\- C'est donc une personne aisée, déduisit Nolan

\- Génial ! Au moins 90% de la population des Hampton est aisée, c'est pas à cette vitesse là qu'on va trouver de qui il s'agit.

\- Je vais regarder les comptes de tous les garagistes de la ville. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Amanda. Je m'en occupe et je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau.

\- Merci, soufflai-je, et si ma mère veut sortir, laisse-la, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente emprisonnée dans cette maison

Nolan hocha la tête et je sortis de sa villa pour rejoindre le manoir.

Tout était calme lorsque j'entrai dans le Hall. Victoria n'était apparemment pas encore revenue de l'hôpital. Je montai doucement les escaliers et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je pris rapidement une douche et me changeai. Je parcourus ensuite le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Charlotte, j'entendis des murmures et lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'aperçus ma petite sœur pleurant silencieusement dans les bras de Daniel qui tentait tant bien que mal de la consoler. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement et une voix résonnai dans ma tête : "contemple les conséquences de tes actes". Lorsque Daniel m'aperçu il me jeta un regard froid comme si je n'étais plus qu'une inconnue à ses yeux, mais lorsqu'une larme dévala ma joue, il sembla perturbé. C'est à ce moment que Charlotte remarqua ma présence. Elle prononça mon prénom entre deux sanglots et je précipitai vers elle tandis que Daniel me cédait la place à ses côtés. Je m'assis donc sur le lit et prit à mon tour ma petite sœur dans mes bras. Je la berçai un moment, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes alors que mon visage était lui aussi inondé de mes larmes. Daniel avait disparu, nous laissant seules, toute les deux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Charlotte releva la tête vers moi.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé au prince et à la princesse ? demanda-t-elle incertaine

Je mis du temps avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

\- Eh bien, ils ont compris qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, répondis-je

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La princesse à appris que son prince lui mentait. Ils se sont donc séparé, mais ils sont restés bons amis. Vois-tu, la princesse Emily - même si elle n'ose l'avouer - lui a pardonné.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, le pardon est une chose rare et il faut savoir l'accorder à ceux à qui ont tient

\- Est-ce que tu vas pardonner Papa, toi ? questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix

\- C'est déjà fait, Charlotte. Je croyais ne pas pouvoir le faire, mais on a qu'un seul père et c'est l'homme que j'aime le plus dans ma vie.

\- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas Jack ?

\- Jack ? Pourquoi lui ? demandai-je étonnée

\- Pour rien, c'est Papa l'autre jour qui a dit à Maman que Jack était le garçon qu'il te fallait. Est-ce que c'est lui ton prince ?

\- Je... mon prince en faite c'était Daniel, avouai-je doucement

\- Quoi ? s'écria Charlotte les yeux écarquillés. Tu étais amoureuse de Dada ?

\- Oui, on ne choisit pas vraiment tu sais, ça arrive c'est tout ! C'était mon prince, et j'étais heureuse.

\- Et maintenant tu n'es plus sa princesse ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas Charlotte, tu sais des princes il y en a plein, il suffit de trouver le bon, celui qui nous aime pour ce que l'on est, celui qui nous connais par cœur, celui pour lequel on serait prête à tout faire, à tout donner.

\- Moi, j'ai déjà trouvé mon prince ! avoua-t-elle en souriant

\- C'est vrai ! m'exclamai-je. Racontes-moi tout !

Elle rougit un petit peu et se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est Declan, l'autre jour, il a ramassé une fleur dans la cour de récréation et il m'a dit que j'étais la plus jolie et il m'a même promis de m'épouser quand je serais grande ! expliqua-t-elle avec fierté.

Son visage rayonnait à présent et elle semblait heureuse ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir un peu jalouse. J'avais envie de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation d'être aimée et d'aimer en retour. Dans les yeux de ma sœur, je pouvais lire ce qu'elle ressentait et je reconnaissais très bien ce regard pour l'avoir vu, moi-même, dans le miroir plusieurs fois. J'en fus troublée. Charlotte ne venait-elle pas, inconsciemment, de me montrer de qui j'étais amoureuse ?

\- Tu crois que Papa serait d'accord ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je, aller on va faire des pancakes pour fêter ça !

\- OUUUAAAIIISS, hurla Charlotte en se levant de son lit pour sortir en courant de sa chambre.

Je la suivis doucement et rencontrai Daniel dans le couloir. Il me sourit, je fis de même et nous descendîmes rejoindre Charlotte dans la cuisine.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives si bien à la consoler, s'étonna-t-il

\- Moi non plus

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel nous observions notre petite sœur sortir tous les ingrédients nécessaire pour faire des pancakes.

\- Dis-le, soufflai-je finalement à Daniel, dis-le que tout ça est de ma faute

\- Non, je ne le dirais pas Amanda

\- Mais tu le penses, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et m'observa un instant, le visage neutre. Désorientée, je le pris dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas réfléchit, j'avais agit sur le coup. Il me manquait, son amitié me manquait.

Je desserrai mon étreinte et Daniel m'observa ahurit

\- Pourquoi ...

\- Je t'ai pardonné Daniel, et j'espère qu'un jour, à ton tour tu arriveras à me pardonner

Sur cette déclaration, je rejoignis Charlotte pour l'aider à peser la farine. Daniel vint à son tour et tous les trois nous réussîmes à faire une bonne pâte à pancake. Alors que la préparation reposait au réfrigérateur, nous entamâmes une bataille de farine, de sucre et d'œufs. Je ris comme une petite fille, cela faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas autant amusée. La cuisine avait été retapissé en blanc et on ne pouvait plus poser un pied parterre sans glisser. Si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement allongés sur le sol, totalement exténués. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes cheveux et soupirai devant la catastrophe. Je venais à peine de me doucher et j'allais devoir recommencer.

Lorsque Victoria arriva et qu'elle nous aperçu tout les trois étendus dans la cuisine autour d'une montagne de farine, de sucre et d'œufs brisés, elle sourit.

\- Allez vous rincer dehors, ordonna-t-elle, je m'occupe de ranger la cuisine

Sur la terrasse, Daniel ouvrit le tuyau d'arrosage et nous aspergea d'eau pour faire disparaître les traces blanches de nos vêtements, puis on se changea.

Il devait être neuf heure du soir et j'étais allongée sur le canapé du salon, j'attendais depuis ce matin le coup de fil de Nolan. Daniel me rejoignis, un bouquin à la main. Il ne prononça aucune parole et se plongea dans son roman. Je soupirai, tout en tournant et retournant mon téléphone dans ma main. Exaspéré, il lâcha son livre pour me jeter un regard appuyé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il

\- Rien, j'attends un coup de fil de Nolan

\- Tu n'as cas l'appeler, répondit-il

\- Non, c'est lui qui doit m'appeler quand il aura des nouvelles.

\- Des nouvelles sur quoi ? questionna mon demi-frère perplexe

J'hésitai avant de lui dire. Je me relevai en position assise, m'approchai de lui puis je me lançai :

\- L'accident de mon père est en réalité une tentative d'assassinat, et je cherche à découvrir qui a fait ça. Il pourrai s'agir d'un de ses concurrents, il parait qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour discréditer Grayson&amp;Clarke

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai surpris une conversation l'autre jour entre ton père et une assistante en informatique, quelqu'un aurait essayé de pirater nos comptes, mais grâce au service de sécurité que Nolan nous a installé l'an passé, ils n'ont pas réussit.

\- Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond, chuchotai-je

Soudain, mon portable sonna et je décrochai immédiatement.

\- Nolan, du nouveau ? demandai-je en appuyant sur le symbole du haut-parleur

\- Ouais, j'ai trouvé un garage qui aurait reçu beaucoup d'argent d'un compte offshore provenant de Genève

\- Tu as réussi à trouver à qui il appartenait ce compte ?

\- C'est ça, le truc Amanda, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois, et j'en suis toujours arrivé à cette conclusion. Ce compte appartient à ton père.

Daniel et moi nous nous observâmes choqués. Comment était-ce possible ? Mon père aurait payé pour ce faire lui-même tué ?

\- C'est impossible, déclarai-je, quelqu'un à dû pirater ce compte, Daniel m'a dit que quelqu'un aurait tenté de ...

\- Tenté, en effet, cette personne n'a jamais réussit à passer les pare-feu. Cette argent à été transféré de façon légale.

\- Qui a accès à ce compte ? Des investisseurs, des actionnaires ?

\- Seulement David

Je plongeai ma tête dans mes mains, totalement désespérée.

\- Il y a forcément une autre solution, soupirai-je

\- Je vais continuer à chercher Amanda, toi profites de ta famille. Tu devrais aussi appeler Jack, me conseilla Nolan

\- J'ai déjà essayé, il ne me répond pas, avouai-je

\- Continues d'essayer, ça ne coûte rien

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Merci Nolan, bonne nuit

\- Bonne Nuit Am's.

Je balançai mon portable sur la petite table après avoir raccroché. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, je sentais que je ne maitrisais plus rien.

\- Je vais essayer de me renseigner à la boîte, demain matin. Je dois y passer de toute façon pour donner ma démission, m'expliqua Daniel

\- Tu démissionnes ?

\- Oui, combiner la fac plus la société, c'est un peu trop pour moi. J'en ai aussi assez de cet endroit. Je vais partir pour Paris, étudier la littérature Mais avec tout ce qui se passe, je vais peut-être attendre un peu. Tu peux compter sur moi, pour ton plan.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Paris ? C'est à l'autre bout du monde !

\- C'est pas toi qui m'a dit de suivre mon rêve, de devenir écrivain et d'oublier le monde du business ?

\- Et ça nécessite de partir pour Paris ? demandai-je d'une voix brisée

\- Oui, tu avais raison, ce monde n'est pas fait pour moi, pas fait pour nous. C'est pas ici que je vais être heureux, alors je pars le plus loin possible. Paris, c'est une ville géniale, je sais que je vais m'y plaire.

Son argument fit mouche, je restai silencieuse à l'observer attentivement comme pour la dernière fois.

\- Quand, tu auras fini le lycée Amanda, je te conseille de partir toi aussi, le plus loin d'ici. Chaque jour de plus dans les Hampton est une perte de temps, déclara-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne veux pas laisser Charlotte ici toute seule

\- Charlotte est bien ici, avec Maman et David. Elle est encore trop petite pour ce rendre compte du monde qui l'entoure. S'il le faut, je reviendrais la chercher quand elle sera plus grande.

Daniel s'approcha et me caressa la joue, empêchant une larme d'y couler.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'oublierai pas sœurette !

Ce surnom me surpris, mais l'entendre me le prononcer me fit du bien. J'arrivai à sourire. Daniel était devenu mon nouveau partenaire, mon nouveau frère mais l'idée qu'il puisse partir et me laisser seule ici, me filai la nausée.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien attendre la fin de l'année ? Je veux que tu sois là pour ma remise de diplôme.

\- C'est d'accord !

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi d'écrire ! Je vous laisse, j'ai des analyses de texte à apprendre pour l'oral de Français ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! **_

_**Bisous**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction. Le dénouement approche... Ce chapitre est plus axé sur les sentiments d'Amanda et son bilan personnel. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis super stréssée parce que j'ai bien peur que certaines soit déçues ...**_

_**En tout cas Bonne Lecture**_

_Guest: Tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans le prochain chapitre en ce qui concerne David, le compte bancaire, le coupable etc... _

_C'est vrai moi aussi j'ai été un peu déçu par la fin de la série. Pour Victoria je m'y attendais un peu ... Mais j'ai eu l'impression que tout ce passait très vite comme si les producteurs n'avait pas prévu vraiment de fin ... Cependant le petit clin d'œil à Nolan à la fin j'ai adoré ! J'aimerai tellement qu'il y ait une série rien qu'à lui. Et puis le rêve d'Emily ! OMG ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de la réalité. Bref je trouve qu'il y avait de bon éléments mais bon y a des trucs que je cautionne pas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **_**L'Amanda**_

Cela faisait trois semaines que mon père était sortit de l'hôpital. Il avait commencé son traitement et apparemment tout se passait bien. Nous n'avions toujours pas retrouvé la personne coupable de son accident, la police cherchait toujours des preuves, en vain. J'avais moi même abandonné. Ces dernières semaines j'avais plutôt profité de ma famille. Surtout de Daniel qui partait ce soir. J'avais aussi essayé de me rapprocher de ma mère mais elle semblait toujours un peu distante. Ce n'était pas si simple de rattraper toutes ses années. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à me dire qu'il s'agissait de ma mère. En ce qui concerne Jack, je ne lui avais reparlé depuis qu'il avait claqué la porte de chez Nolan. Il ne répondait pas aux messages ni aux appels. J'avais hésité à aller le voir au bar mais je m'étais rapidement ravisé. C'était clair, il avait besoin d'espace et j'étais prête à lui en donner. Les cours touchaient à leur fin et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je n'avais qu'une envie : terminée cette année scolaire et partir loin d'ici.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Sean en cours de maths. Tu as l'air totalement épuisée

\- Ça va c'est juste que je déteste cette matière et je stresse pour l'exam, répondis-je

\- Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête, tu comptes aller à la fête de Porter ?

\- Quoi ? demandai-je étonnée

\- Tu n'es pas au courant, il fait une fête pour son anniversaire demain soir

"Merde ! J'ai oublié son anniversaire !" pensai-je

\- Bien sûr que je suis au courant ! C'est au Stoaway n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui c'est ça, approuva Sean, ça te dit qu'on n'y aille ensemble

\- Si tu veux oui, répondis-je

\- Génial, je te prends à 19h chez toi !

La sonnerie retenti, je sortis rapidement de ma classe pour rentrer directement au manoir. Daniel partait dans une heure à peine et je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Lorsque j'arrivai dans le Hall, Victoria tournait en rond l'air inquiète. Je posai mon sac dans l'entrée et m'avançai vers elle

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oh ! Oui Amanda, ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs avec Daniel qui part pour Paris, David qui passe ses après-midi entières à l'hôpital pour son traitement, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

\- Je vois ... soupirai-je

\- Toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air bien, remarqua-t-elle

\- Je ... Victoria, vous n'avez jamais eu cette sensation que tout part dans le mauvais sens et que peut importe ce que vous faîtes tout continue de vous échapper ?

\- Tu viens juste de décrire ma vie, ironisa-t-elle

\- Je ne veux pas de cette vie,

\- Amanda, parfois on a pas le choix, répondit-elle en caressant mon bras, mais tu es encore jeune, je suis sûre que cette impression se dissipera. Si tu veux un conseil, concentre-toi sur les choses essentielles.

\- C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire

Elle m'observa avec bienveillance et sourit

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'on se ressemble plus qu'on ne le croit, avoua-t-elle

\- C'est possible

A cet instant Daniel descendit avec ses valises et nous observa étrangement.

\- Vous discutiez toutes les deux sans vous crier dessus ? C'est un grand pas pour l'humanité ! s'écria-t-il

Nous rîmes de bon cœur avant de sortir de la maison pour monter dans la voiture de Victoria. Daniel s'installa à l'arrière, à mes cotés. Je lui pris la main et nous restâmes ainsi silencieux tout le reste du trajet. Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport, un homme nous ouvrit la porte et entreprit de placer les valises de Daniel dans le jet privé. Tandis que Victoria disait au revoir à son fils, je m'éloignai un peu pour les laisser un seul. Après de nombreuses embrassades, Victoria alla parler au pilote et je m'approchai de Daniel, la gorge nouée. Il me sourit comme pour me persuader que tout allait bien.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça se terminerai de cette manière, avouai-je

\- Moi non plus

\- Je ne sais même plus qui doit des excuses à qui !

\- Alors on peut faire l'impasse sur les excuses et passer directement à la suite, proposa-t-il. C'est quoi la suite ?

\- Les adieux, j'imagine

\- Ah oui, murmura-t-il

Une larme coula sur ma joue et Daniel la sécha rapidement en me caressant la joue.

\- Ne pleure pas sœurette

Je me jetai dans ses bras pour pleurer de plus belle.

\- Fais attention à toi ! articulai-je

\- Toi aussi et promets-moi que dès que tu le pourra, tu t'enfuiras, n'hésite surtout pas Amanda !

\- Je te le promets

Il desserra son étreinte et m'observa des ses yeux bleus.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il

Ce n'était pas un "je t'aime" que l'on dit à la femme de sa vie, non, c'était un "je t'aime" que l'ont dit à une sœur, une sœur qu'on aime plus que tout.

\- Moi aussi

Finalement Daniel monta dans l'avion et nous restâmes à observer l'engin s'élever dans les airs. Lorsqu'il s'enfonça enfin dans les nuages, nous retournâmes dans la voiture. Le trajet se déroula en silence. Chacune étant trop nostalgique pour dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois au manoir, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre.

Charlotte vint me rejoindre au milieu de la nuit, en pleurs. Je tentai de la rassurer au maximum en lui promettant que Daniel reviendrais mais je n'en étais moi-même pas persuadée. C'était donc ça le bon choix, partir d'ici avant d'être rongé par ce monde hypocrite ? Après le départ de Daniel, je n'avais pas envie de rester une seconde de plus ici mais je n'avais pas le choix, pas encore. Et puis je ne voulais pas partir seule, je m'en sentais incapable. Je restai éveillée toute la nuit serrant ma petite sœur comme si j'allais la perdre. Vers neuf heure du matin mon téléphone sonna. Je sortis rapidement de mon lit et répondis tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Charlotte. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour pouvoir parler librement.

\- Nolan ?

\- Tu sais quel jour on est ? demanda la voix de mon meilleur ami

\- Je sais c'est l'anniversaire de Jack, soupirai-je

\- Le moment parfait pour lui demander pardon, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ecoute Nolan, j'ai prévu de passer à sa fête, j'aviserai là-bas.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Amanda, tu as une voix bizarre ? questionna Nolan inquiet

\- Je... Tu n'as jamais pensé à quitter les Hampton ?

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, n'importe où, autre part. Je crois que j'en ai assez de vivre dans ce monde. J'ai l'impression que chaque jour, je perds quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui m'est cher et je n'arrive plus à le supporter. Je me demandai... si je décidai de partir loin d'ici est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi ?

\- Si tu me le demandais, bien sûr je viendrais mais je pense que tu dois proposer ça à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il

\- Je vois... On se voit ce soir à la fête

\- Oui, à ce soir !

Nolan avait raison sur ce point, il y avait bien une personne avec qui j'aurais voulu partir.

Mais j'avais bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard maintenant. J'avais tout gâché.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. J'avais emmené Charlotte sur la plage et nous avions passé une grande partie de l'après-midi à nous baigner et à construire des châteaux de sable. C'était étrange de se retrouver uniquement toutes les deux. Nous avions pour habitude de faire ce genre de choses tout les trois : Daniel, Charlotte et moi. Vers 17 heure, j'envisageais de me préparer pour la fête de Jack. J'enfilai une robe simple à fleur et je laissai mes cheveux au naturel. J'emportai avec moi la photo qu'il avait remarqué dans ma chambre il y a plusieurs semaines. C'était le seul cadeau que j'avais, à vrai dire je n'avais pas eu le courage de parcourir les boutiques pour trouver autre chose. Et cette photo avait bien plus de valeur que n'importe quel autre présent. A 19 heure pile, Sean sonna à la porte. Victoria lui ouvrit et commença rapidement à discuter avec mon cavalier tandis que je finissais de me préparer.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au Stoaway, la fête battait déjà son plein. On pouvait entendre la musique de l'extérieur. Ainsi, pour mon plus grand plaisir, notre entrée fut discrète. Nous trouvâmes une table vide isolée vers le fond du bar et Sean commanda deux cocktails. Jack était au bar, il n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence et c'était mieux ainsi. Il était souriant et paraissait heureux. Même si je ne désirai que son bonheur, le voir sourire ainsi sans être à ses côtés me fit un peu mal. Après tout peut-être était-il bien mieux sans moi.

\- Tu ne veux pas danser ? me proposa Sean gentiment

\- Non... merci, je préfère rester ici pour le moment

Il parut un peu déçu mais il se repris bien vite.

\- Tu sais Amanda, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, déclara-t-il, la plupart des gens de ce lycées sont des fils ou des filles de riches qui se comportent comme des cons. Mais toi tu es différente, malgré la notoriété de ta famille, tu n'es pas imbue de ta personne ou méprisante envers les autres et je trouve ça admirable.

\- C'est gentil, répondis-je en sirotant un peu de mon cocktail que le serveur venait de poser juste devant moi

\- Je trouve qu'on se ressemble un peu, ajouta-t-il

\- Tu es la deuxième personne à me le dire aujourd'hui, ironisai-je

Je cherchai une fois de plus Jack du regard, il avait disparu du bar. Je le retrouvai sur la piste de dance avec Georgina, la peste assise devant moi en cours. Je sentis une vague de colère me submerger. Comment osait-elle danser avec lui ? Elle le connaissait à peine, ils se croisaient simplement dans les couloirs et là elle lui faisait du charme ! Quelle vieille peau !

\- Alors ? s'enquit Sean

\- Euh quoi ? demandai-je sans quitter Jack des yeux

\- Je... je te demandais si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi, répéta mon interlocuteur

Je restai immobile un instant. J'avais loupé un épisode ? Est-ce que Sean voulait sortir avec moi ? Je devais vraiment être perturbée pour ne pas avoir deviné ses intentions avant. Je n'aurais probablement pas accepter d'aller à cette fête avec lui, si j'avais su.

\- Je...suis désolée, je suis déjà a ...

Il se retourna pour regarder dans la même direction que moi et ses yeux se posèrent sur Jack.

\- Oh... c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ignorai que tu étais avec Jack

\- Non ! On est pas ensemble, on est juste... en réalité, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne soit plus rien, murmurai-je. Je n'avais pas saisi tes intentions, je pensais qu'on était ici simplement en tant qu'amis.

\- C'est le cas bien sûr, même si je viens de me prendre un râteau monumental, soupira-t-il

\- Ça te dis d'aller danser maintenant ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet

\- Euh... ouais

Je le pris par la main et l'emmenai sur la piste de danse. C'était une musique assez rythmée et je commençai à me déhancher dessus. Le cocktail y était surement pour quelque chose. J'essayai rien qu'un moment d'oublier cette image qui s'imposait dans ma tête : Jack et Georgina ensemble.

J'ignorai depuis quand je dansais mais soudainement quelqu'un me saisi le poignet. J'aperçu le visage de Nolan qui m'emmenait un peu plus loin.

\- Amanda, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es sensée aller voir Jack et t'excuser ! s'écria mon meilleur ami

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, j'arrive trop tard, Georgina la sangsue c'est déjà emparée de lui.

Nolan leva la tête et sourit.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression

Je me retournai pour voir ma voisine de classe rouler une pelle à Sean, mon cavalier. Je vis alors Jack sortir par la porte de service et sans même réfléchir, je récupérai mon sac sur ma table et me précipitai derrière lui.

Il était sur le port, empilant des caisses d'alcools vides. Lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'il m'aperçut, il se stoppa net. Il me toisa d'un regard froid et me demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je veux te parler, répondis-je

\- Moi je n'ai pas envie, alors disparaît

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le bar mais je le retins par le bras

\- S'il te plaît Jack, écoute-moi juste une dernière fois et après tu pourras m'oublier, je ne te dérangerai plus jamais.

Il soupira et croisa les bras.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, parce que je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de cette envie de vengeance que j'éprouvai. Et tu avais raison, tout ça ne menait à rien. Je l'ai compris maintenant. J'ai eu beau chercher celui qui a tenté de tuer mon père, je ne l'ai pas trouvé et en attendant je me suis éloignée des gens que j'aimais. Maintenant tout se retourne contre moi. Regarde, Daniel est partit pour Paris, je ne sais plus comment consoler Charlotte, mon père se bat tous les jours contre son cancer et toi tu me détestes. Je crois que j'ai vraiment touché le fond ... Tu avais raison depuis le début, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir commencé cette vendetta contre mon père il y a quelque mois. Chaque matin quand je me regarde dans le miroir je me dégoûte moi-même. Mais j'ai changé, tout ça c'est fini maintenant. Grâce à toi j'ai compris. Alors je voulais en même temps m'excuser et te remercier parce que je pense que sans toi, je serai toujours en train de chercher à me venger. Et contenu du fait que c'est la dernière fois que je te parle je voulais également te dire au revoir. Après nos examens, je ne vais pas m'inscrire à la fac ici, je vais partir loin pour essayer de me retrouver mais avant je voulais te donner ça ...

Je sortis de mon sac la photo que j'avais emporté avec moi et la lui tendis.

\- Je n'ai pas retrouvé la deuxième mais je voulais que tu la gardes. Joyeux Anniversaire Jack...

\- Merci, pas seulement pour ça, dit-il en désignant la photo, mais pour avoir été honnête avec moi ce soir et mon père m'a dit aussi pour le bateau. Il m'a dit que tu avais financé une grande partie

\- De rien, c'est normal après tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi

\- Est-ce que tu veux voir le bateau ? proposa-t-il, je l'ai rénové entièrement

\- Oui, avec plaisir

Je le suivis sur le port et bientôt nous arrivâmes à hauteur d'un petit bateau. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les yachts que l'on avait l'habitude d'apercevoir dans les Hampton. Il était plus traditionnel et plus à mon goût. Jack me fit visiter rapidement et m'expliqua les changements qu'il avait effectué. Je n'entendais rien au vocabulaire maritime mais le voir si enthousiaste me suffisait.

\- Tu as déjà essayé de le sortir du port ? demandai-je en redescendant sur le quai.

\- Non, je comptais faire une sorte de mini sortie officielle avec mes proches, comme une inauguration tu vois ? Je sais ça fait très "Clarke" mais ...

\- Non, c'est une bonne idée, dis-je riant

Un silence s'imposa entre nous. Nous restâmes à nous observer un petit moment.

\- Je dois y aller, soupirai-je

Je fis demi-tour mais je m'immobilisa immédiatement en apercevant le nom du bateau.

_\- L'Amanda_ ?

Je me retourna vers Jack avec incompréhension

\- Ah oui... il faut croire que finalement je ne te déteste pas tant que ça,

Il s'approcha vers moi et me prit la main

\- J'ai essayé, je t'assure que j'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je refuse que tu partes loin d'ici, j'ai passé, dernièrement, les pires semaines de toute mon existence. J'ai mis toutes mes forces pour rénover ce bateau et même comme ça je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Quand on était gosse c'était notre rêve de partir en bateau loin d'ici, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, répondis-je faiblement

Jack caressa ma joue avant de s'approcher de mon visage et de poser son front contre le mien.

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord pour quitter cet endroit ?

\- Plus que jamais, chuchotai-je

Il sourit et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sentis quelque chose renaître en moi. Comme si j'avais attendu ce moment toute ma vie sans réellement en avoir conscience.

\- Je t'aime Jack Porter, avouai-je tout bas

\- Je t'aime Amanda Clarke

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la nuit et furent emportés par le bruit des vagues. Un instant je me revoyais enfant, tenant la main de Jack et marchant sur la sable fin de la plage. Finalement peut-être que rien avait changé. J'étais toujours cette petite fille, attirée par la mer et amoureuse du garçon des quais.

* * *

_**Alors voilà, je sais que j'ai dû en décevoir certaines ! Pourquoi Jack et pas Daniel ? Et bien sachez que j'ai moi-même beaucoup hésité. J'ai pesé le pour et contre et Jack l'a emporté ! Pourquoi ? Parce que dans ma fiction Amanda est Amanda, il n'y a pas d'Emily. Comme elle le dit à la fin, elle est la même petite fille de la plage et cette petite fille est faite pour Jack. Dans la série, je n'ai jamais vraiment été pour Jemily ou Demily ! Pendant la première saison c'est clair que je voulais qu'elle aille avec Jack puis dans les deux suivantes je préférais Daniel puis de nouveau Jack. ( ATTENTION SPOILER !)**_

* * *

_**Et à la fin de la série quand je l'ai vu avec Jack, j'ai eu cette réaction : "Euh... ouais ... bof..." **_

* * *

_**Enfaite son personnage a tellement évolué durant la série que quand on regarde la saison 1, on a même du mal à la reconnaître. Juste pour tester regardez l'épisode 1 de la saison 1 - moi ça m'a frappé ! Et je préfère que l'Emily de la saison 1 soit avec Jack et pas l'Emily de la saison 4. **_

_**Je sais pas si j'ai réussi à bien me faire comprendre ! Surtout dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi (ou si vous l'êtes ) je serai ravie d'entendre vos arguments ! Lâchez-vous ... je sais que certaines ne s'attendaient pas à ça, alors n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer. **_

_**Dans deux semaines, un nouveau chapitre ! Ce sera le dernier et après il y aura un épilogue ! ;)**_

_**Bisous**_

_**SunPotion**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, c'est le dénouement ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ... MERCI bien sûr à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire des reviews, ceux qui ont suivie cette fiction et même ceux qui sont passé par là que très rapidement. Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_**Guest : Je savais que mon choix Jemily n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde mais j'ai tout de même osé ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue. J'espère que tu ne me déteste pas pour autant ^^' Au moins j'aurais réussit à te faire plaisir sur un point ! ;) Merci pour ta review ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le jeu de la vérité**

_Elle semblait hésiter mais je déclarai d'une voix posée._

_\- Vas-y _

_J'eus un dernier regard pour ma petite Charlotte et une dernière pensée pour Jack avant que le coup ne parte et que je m'effondre à terre, ma tête se cognant brutalement contre le sol._

**2h plus tôt**

La lumière du jour m'éveilla. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour apercevoir Jack qui dormait à mes côtés. J'avais enroulé mes bras autour de lui et il avait posé sa main sur la mienne. Je me levai doucement pour ne pas le réveiller puis je descendis les escaliers menant au bar. Au milieu de la pièce Mr Porter balayait les dernières confettis qui avaient été lancé après le gâteau. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées car lorsqu'il m'aperçu il sursauta :

\- Amanda, tu m'as fait peur ! déclara-t-il

\- Désolé

\- Ce n'est rien

Je pris un autre balai posé contre le mur et je commençai à balayer à mon tour en silence. Lorsque le sol fut parfaitement propre, Mr Porter posa son balai et s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et déclara :

\- J'adore cet endroit, quand je l'ai acheté ce n'était qu'un taudis et quand je le vois maintenant cela me fait toujours sourire. C'est ma femme qui m'avait poussé à l'acheter, elle est tombée amoureuse de l'endroit dès qu'elle a posé un pied dedans.

\- Vous pouvez être fier de vous alors. Moi aussi j'adore cet endroit. J'ai un peu l'impression de me sentir chez moi.

Il me sourit et s'avança vers moi.

\- Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, m'assura-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Merci !

Je lui souris à mon tour. Mr Porter était vraiment un homme bien, je l'avais toujours apprécié, il me faisait un peu penser à mon père avant qu'il rencontre Victoria, à l'époque ou nous vivions que tout les deux.

A cet instant Jack descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'il nous aperçu il se stoppa dans sa course.

\- Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas là, j'ai cru que tu étais partie, expliqua-t-il essoufflé.

\- Pour aller où ? se moqua son père. Je crois au contraire qu'Amanda est bien partie pour rester.

Il ria et monta dans son bureau pour nous laisser seuls.

\- Bonjour, la confiance, bougonnai-je

\- Désolé, mais c'est tellement surréaliste de se dire que tu es là avec moi

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa tendrement, je le pardonnai immédiatement.

\- Tu es prête pour annoncer la nouvelle à ton père ?

\- Je crois que oui, répondis-je

Hier nous avions prit la décision d'informer mon père de notre intention de partir. Il lui fallait le temps de digérer l'info alors le plus tôt était le mieux. J'observai ma montre qui indiquait 12h05. Il était déjà tard, mon père ne devait pas tarder à rentrer au manoir pour déjeuner.

\- Je me prépare et on y va

Jack acquiesça et entreprit de ranger les dernières bouteilles qui traînaient sur les tables tandis que je remontai.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture de Jack sur le chemin du manoir. J'allumai mon téléphone portable et l'écran afficha 12 appels manqués

\- Nolan et Daniel ont essayé de m'appeler une dizaine de fois ! m'exclamai-je

Jack fronça les sourcils inquiet.

\- Il a dû se passer quelque chose, j'espère que ce n'est pas mon père !

Tremblante j'appelai ma messagerie pour découvrir les messages qu'ils m'avaient laissé. Le premier était de Daniel et datait de ce matin à 6h00

"Amanda ! je t'appelle parce que j'ai vérifié les comptes de Grayson&amp;Clarke et quelqu'un a retirer une grosse somme hier soir. Je pense savoir qui est derrière tout ça ! Je t'en prie appelle-moi immédiatement quand tu as ce message. Tu es surement en danger. Je suis toujours dans le jet, j'ai fait demi-tour, je serais là dans quatre heures environ, ne fait rien de stupide en attendant !"

Il devait déjà être de retour. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rappeler depuis ce message ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas passé au Stoaway ? Il savait très bien que j'y passai généralement tout mon temps.

J'écoutais le message suivant, cette fois ce fut la voix de Nolan qui me parvint :

" Amanda ! Allume ton téléphone bon sang ! C'est au moins la huitième fois que je t'appelle ! Ta mère a disparue, elle n'est pas rentrée cette nuit ! J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. J'ai fait le tour de la ville toute le nuit, je n'ai rien trouvé ! Retrouve-moi à la villa dès que tu as ce message !"

Je raccrochai morte d'inquiétude. Ma mère avait disparue et Daniel connaissait le coupable. Et si celui-ci avait décidé de s'attaquer à ma mère ?

\- Changement de programme, on va chez Nolan, déclarai-je à Jack

Il fit immédiatement demi-tour et me lança un regard désolé. J'étais au bord des larmes, quoi que je fasse, le sort semblait se déchaîner sur moi.

Arrivée devant chez Nolan, je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper, j'entrai directement en criant le prénom de mon meilleur ami, il était dans la cuisine son téléphone à la main.

\- Amanda ! J'allais te rappeler !

\- Pas de nouvelle de ma mère ?

\- Non, je ...

\- Regarde le compte de Grayson&amp;Clarke, Daniel m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que quelqu'un a retiré une grosse somme d'argent !

Nolan se précipitai sur son ordi et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écria :

\- Merde ! Dany à raison, on retiré deux millions de dollar en liquide !

\- En liquide ! C'est impossible quelle banque laisse faire ça ?

\- Celle de ton père apparemment, mais ça n'a pas pu se faire par internet ! Je vais pirater leur vidéo de sécurité pour essayer d'obtenir un visage !

Il se concentra, ses doigts pianotaient sur son clavier à une vitesse impressionnante !

\- Tu crois que le coupable à voulu s'en prendre à ta mère ? demanda jack

\- C'est sûr, je ne sais pas ce que cette personne a contre moi mais c'est clairement personnel : mon père puis enfin ma mère. Il faut trouver qui est derrière tout ça !

\- Qui pourrait te détester à ce point ?

\- Victoria ? proposa Nolan sans détacher son regard de son écran

\- Non, j'ai quasiment signé une trêve avec elle on est a deux doigts de devenir meilleures amies et elle n'aurait jamais fait du mal à mon père. S'il y a une chose qu'elle ne feint pas, c'est bien l'amour qu'elle a pour lui.

\- Ça y est ! J'ai une image, d'après le compte la somme a été retirée à 20h 08 au guichet 9 ! Voyons qui s'est présenté à ce guichet à 20h08.

Les vidéos montrèrent une femme rentrer dans la banque et se diriger vers l'homme assis au guichet 9. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure : 20h06. C'est elle c'est sûre !

\- Regarde, je crois qu'elle demande à voir le directeur,

La femme toujours de dos s'engouffra dans un des bureaux au fond de la pièce.

\- Attendons qu'elle revienne, elle sera face à la caméra

C'est ce qui ce passa, cinq minutes plus tard la jeune femme sortit et je reconnus immédiatement ... ma mère.

\- C'est impossible ! murmurai-je

\- Ne tirons pas des conclusions trop hâtive, quelqu'un a bien pu la contraindre à s'y rendre.

Je me précipitai vers la chambre d'ami où elle dormait. J'ouvris le placard d'un coup sec ! Il était encore rempli de tous ses habits.

\- Sa valise ? Où est sa valise ?

Nolan et Jack qui avaient couru derrière moi ne répondirent rien. Hors de moi, je refermai le placard avec force et ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa table de chevet, j'y trouvai une boîte de Zyprexa, un antipsychotique, encore remplie. Le prénom et le nom de ma mère y figurait. J'observai la boîte puis la jetai sur le lit, fébrile. Je passai une main sur mon visage l'air épuisée. je n'arrivai pas le croire ! Ma mère était réellement derrière tout ça ? Elle avait vraiment payé quelqu'un pour trafiquer les pneus de mon père et ce en utilisant l'argent de Grayson&amp;Clarke ? Tout semblait plus clair soudainement. Mon père était le seul à avoir accès à ce compte lui ou tout autre personne possédant son nom de famille comme sa femme. Sa femme que tout le monde croyait morte il y a encore un mois. C'est donc ça ! La vengeance que j'avais prévu pour mon père ne suffisait visiblement pas à ma mère. Elle avait voulue aller plus loin et en refusant de prendre son traitement elle avait perdu la notion de limite !

\- Il faut appeler mon père toute suite !

Nolan sortit immédiatement son portable et fit le numéro du manoir.

\- Ça ne répond pas, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche, je réessaye

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a normalement dans cette boîte ? demanda Jack d'un air inquiet en montrant une sorte de grand coffret noir, qui semblait plutôt lourd.

Le visage de Nolan se décomposa tandis qu'il décollait le portable de son oreille.

\- Nolan ... qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans cette boîte ?

\- Un arme ... un calibre 11,43 millimètres

Il eut un grand silence durant lequel nous nous regardâmes d'un air affolé.

\- Ok, direction le manoir, maintenant ! déclarai-je en sortant immédiatement de la chambre.

\- Il faut appeler la police ! s'écria Nolan

\- NON ! On a pas le temps d'appeler la police et si on appelle la police se sera pire, ma mère va délirer et ... Tu as autre chose comme arme ?

\- Je crois que j'ai un 6, 35 dans le dernier couloir de la cuisine

\- C'est bon , ça fera l'affaire ! déclarai-je en récupérant le pistolet

Nous montâmes tout les quatre dans la voiture de Jack. Nolan à l'arrière tentait d'accéder aux caméras de vidéosurveillance du manoir avec sa tablette.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque j'ordonnai :

\- Jack, gare-toi là. Sinon ma mère va nous repérer

Il s'exécuta et Nolan réussit enfin à avoir une image du manoir.

-Ils sont dans le salon, elle les menace, je n'ai pas de son ...

\- Restez ici, j'y vais. Si ça dégénère appeler toute suite la police !

\- Attends ! s'exclama Jack en me retenant par le bras. Tu comptes faire quoi là ? Ta mère n'est pas dans son état normal !

\- Ça je gère, répondis-je avant de planquer mon pistolet dans mon jean et de sortir de la voiture

Tout semblait normal dans le manoir, si on faisait abstraction de ce sentiment de malaise que l'on pouvait éprouver face au grand silence.

\- Alors ? Qui commence ? demanda la voix de ma mère

Sans hésiter je marchai vers le salon et c'est alors que je les vis tous réunis. Un cercle de chaises où étaient ligotés : mon père, Victoria, Charlotte et Daniel.

\- Maman...

\- Tiens ! Amanda, viens voir ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en me tendant la main

\- Notre vengeance se termine aujourd'hui, on doit juste terminer ça et après on peut partir toutes les deux, j'ai trouvé un moyen de nous enfuir d'ici.

\- Vraiment ? demandai-je faussement intéressée

\- Oui ! Tiens ça tombe bien que tu sois là, on allait commencer un jeu !

\- Quel jeu ? demandai-je en retenant un maximum les battements acharnés de mon cœur.

Je voyais Daniel m'observer inquiet. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas comprendre que je jouais la comédie, stupide ou pas sain d'esprit.

\- Je l'ai nommé : Le jeu de la vérité ! Il s'agit de répondre à une question en disant la vérité, RIEN que la vérité sinon quelqu'un meurt ! Viens assieds-toi sur cette chaise !

Je m'exécutai et ma mère s'assis sur une autre chaise à côté, l'arme toujours en main et visant tour à tour les membres de ma famille.

\- Bien ! Commençons ! Victoria ! Ma chère Victoria, nous commencerons par toi ! Tu réponds à ma question ou elle meurt ! rugit ma mère en pointant Charlotte qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer.

Seigneur ! Charlotte sera traumatisée toute sa vie si jamais nous sortions d'ici. Victoria retint un petit cri mais ma mère lui ordonna de se taire.

\- Très... très bien, pose-moi n'importe qu'elle question, déclara la brune

\- Voyons... ah oui ! Considères-tu réellement Amanda comme ta fille ?

Un silence suivit sa question. Victoria plongea son regard dans le mien. Je connaissais la réponse, tout le monde connaissait la réponse. Je compris à ce moment l'ambition de ma mère. Elle voulait simplement détruire notre famille en accentuant nos points faibles. J'étais le point faible de Victoria, la seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu, la seule chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas dans sa vie.

\- Réponds !

Il m'adressa un dernier regard désolé puis déclara posément :

\- Non. Je suis vraiment désolée David, je sais que je t'ai souvent jurer le contraire le fait est qu'Amanda n'est pas ma fille et chaque jour quand je la regarde, je vois ton amour si grand pour elle. Un amour que tu n'éprouves pour personne d'autre parce qu'elle est ta raison de vivre et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la jalouser pour cela.

\- Ma raison de vivre c'est ma famille, affirma mon père, et vous faîtes tous partis de ma famille

\- Je le sais David, mais tu as une relation différente avec Amanda, parce qu'elle est ton aînée. Je ne te reproche rien, mais tu ne peux pas le nier !

\- Justement à ton tour David ! s'écria ma mère. Les règles sont les mêmes David et la question est la suivante : Si tu devais choisir entre Amanda et Victoria qui choisirais-tu ?

Ma mère pointa son arme sur Charlotte attendant patiemment la réponse.

\- Victoria a raison, je choisirai Amanda, parce que c'est ma petite-fille et elle le sera à jamais. Les choses que l'on a vécues ensemble seulement tous les deux ne s'oublient pas et jamais je ne choisirai quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aime à l'infini multiplié par l'infini, répondit-il son regard planté dans le mien

J'étais à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Jamais mon père ne m'avait dit quelque chose d'aussi touchant et j'étais sûre qu'il était sincère. Comment avais-je pu commencer une vendetta contre lui ? Comment avais-je pu le détester à ce point alors que lui m'aimait plus que tout ? Je baissai la tête honteuse.

\- Très bien, je vois que tout le monde a bien compris les règles, c'est parfait ! A ton tour Daniel, je te connais très peu alors je vais simplement te demander de nous faire part de ton plus grand secret.

Mon regard croisa le sien et je hochai négativement la tête, il n'avait pas le droit de dire ce secret, notre secret ! Son regard dévia sur Charlotte et je compris alors qu'il allait le dire pour la sauver, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il soit totalement honnête.

\- Mon plus grand secret c'est qu'Amanda et moi avons eu une relation amoureuse.

Il eut un grand silence tout le monde semblait ébahit. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang. Maintenant j'allais devoir supporter le regard déçu de mon père. Celui-ci même qu'il m'adressait à cet instant.

\- C'est vrai Amanda ? demanda Victoria déboussolée

\- Oui, soufflai-je

Ma mère éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle peu de temps après que nous soyons tous réunis dans cette maison. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble il y a un an et nous avons rompu une semaine avant le Memorial Day cette année, résuma rapidement Daniel

\- Comment ... nous n'avons rien remarqué... pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? demanda mon père

\- Ce n'est pas si facile d'avouer à ses parents qu'on est tombée amoureuse de son demi-frère ! m'exclamai-je. Et nous savions très bien que vous auriez tout fait pour nous séparer.

\- Apparemment, nous n'avons pas eu à le faire, déclara mon père

\- Nous serions probablement toujours ensemble si toi, Papa, tu ne m'avais pas caché que Maman était toujours en vie et si Daniel ne m'avait pas lui aussi caché la vérité. Alors c'est tout de même un peu de ta faute ! m'époumonai-je

\- Vous êtes toujours amoureux ? demanda Victoria

\- Personnellement je considère Amanda comme ma sœur maintenant

\- C'est pareil pour moi

Victoria soupira soulagée.

\- Je vois que les secrets ne manquent pas dans cette famille, plaisanta ma mère.

J'avais presque oublier sa présence, je me repris rapidement.

\- Faisons un second tour, proposa-t-elle

\- Attends ! m'exclamai-je. J'ai également un secret que je veux partager. On joue aussi non ?

\- Euh... oui chérie, vas-y

\- C'est moi qui ai fait venir Maman dans les Hampton pour mener à bien ma vengeance contre toi Papa. Je suis désolée, après ce que tu as dit sur moi, je me sens tellement coupable. C'est moi qui est tout manigancé le jour de Memorial Day. Tout ça c'est moi.

Je me levai pour faire face à ma mère

\- Mais la voiture trafiquée, ça c'était toi ! crachai-je. Comment as-tu pu ? Tu as failli le tuer Maman ! Tu es complément dingue !

\- Ne le traitre pas de dingue ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant l'arme sur moi

\- Je pensais que tu étais guérie, mais tu aurais mieux fait de rester à l'asile

\- Amanda... me prévins Daniel en tentant de se détacher de ses liens.

\- Puisqu'il faut dire la vérité, j'en profite ! Je déteste cette vie ! Je déteste ce monde d'hypocrites et menteurs dans lequel on vit ! Je déteste faire des discours pour des stupides fêtes "soi-disant" caritatives, je déteste devoir aller tous les premiers dimanche du mois à des matchs de polos, je déteste devoir faire attention à ce que je fait, et à qui je fréquente pour ne pas finir dans la presse à scandale, je DETESTE tout ça ! Ce monde où les gens veulent à tout prix montrer à quel point ils sont riches. Je déteste ce monde parce qu'il a réussit à me changer, parce qu'il m'a rendue mauvaise. J'ai été emporté par le mouvement et je me suis mis à agir comme tous les autres en exerçant du chantage et en mettant en place des vengeances personnelles. A cause de ça je me suis éloignée des personnes que j'aimais. Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est partir d'ici, quelque part loin d'ici où je redeviendrais cette petite fille heureuse qui court sur la plage. Et oui, je regrette Maman d'avoir fait des kilomètres pour te retrouver parce que quand je te vois, je ne vois pas ma mère. Je vois seulement une femme seule qui refuse d'être soignée contre une maladie qu'elle ne maîtrise pas. Tu es malade Maman et il faut que tu l'acceptes. Alors oui, si c'était à refaire je n'irais pas te chercher parce que je préfère encore la douleur de ton absence que celle que tu m'infliges aujourd'hui. Je me sens coupable, terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir réussit à me rapprocher de toi et te comprendre. Mais cette fois c'est fini, je pars après la remise des diplômes avec Jack et je te conseille de faire de même de ton côté. Tout est fini, je n'ai plus envie d'être ta fille, pas tant que tu ne sois pas guérie.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, mais je réussis à apercevoir Daniel qui tirait de plus en plus fort sur ces liens à deux doigts de lâcher. Pitié, qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide !

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda ma mère le visage tordu par la tristesse

\- Oui, je suis désolée ...

\- Je ne te crois pas ! C'est TOI ! hurla-t-elle à l'attention de mon père. C'est TOI qui lui a fait croire ça, c'est toi qui lui a dit que j'étais malade ?

Elle dirigea l'arme contre lui, je n'hésitai pas une seconde et sortit à mon tour le calibre 6,35 que j'avais caché dans mon jeans.

\- Maman, lâche cette arme, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je te le promets, tout ce que je demande c'est que tu acceptes de te soigner.

\- Tu serais capable de faire ça, de me tuer ? Tu choisis ton père, c'est ça ?

\- Non, je choisis Jack. Maintenant baisse cette arme !

\- Hors de question ! hurle-t-elle

Elle se retourna vers mon père, elle était à deux doigt d'appuyer sur la gâchette lorsque Daniel se leva pour ce jeter sur elle, mais elle pivota vers lui au dernier moment et tira. Le bruit du coup de feu se mêla au cri de Victoria. Je me précipitai vers Daniel, la manche de sa veste se colora de rouge. Elle l'avait touché au bras gauche et déjà le sang s'écoulait sur le marbre blanc du salon. Dans ma précipitation j'avais lâcher mon arme mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. J'étais agenouillée auprès de mon demi-frère et cette fois c'est moi que ma mère visait. Elle tremblait de tous ces membres et des larmes de rage et de douleur coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle semblait hésiter mais je déclarai d'une voix posée.

\- Vas-y

J'eus un dernier regard pour ma petite Charlotte et une dernière pensée pour Jack avant que le coup ne parte et que je m'effondre à terre, ma tête se cognant brutalement contre le sol.

* * *

J'ai la sensation que les doigts trempent dans un liquide chaud et poisseux. Je le reconnais comme du sang. Est-ce le mien ou celui de Daniel ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'ai un moment d'absence, ma respiration semble bloquée dans ma poitrine. Suis-je morte ? Pourtant je sens encore des battements dans ma poitrine. Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière aveugle, ma tête me fait mal et les sons commencent à me parvenir de plus en plus proche. J'entends une sirène, nous sommes sauvés. Finalement mes yeux s'adaptent à la lumière et je vois mon père debout devant moi, une arme à la main. J'essaye de bouger mais je n'y arrive pas, quelque chose me bloque ou quelqu'un. C'est le corps sans vie de ma mère. Je comprends alors ce qui c'est passé. Mon père dû réussir à se délivrer de ses liens et à tirer sur ma mère au moment où elle me visait, elle s'est effondrée sur moi et ma tête s'est cognée contre le sol sur le coup.

Je fais un effort surhumain pour repousser sur le côté ma mère et déjà mon père m'aide à me relever. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Daniel est assis, il tient vigoureusement son bras.

Tout ce passe alors très vite. Jack et Nolan débarquent suivis de policiers, les sirènes me percent les tympans, j'ai l'impression que le monde tourne tout autour de moi, je commence à avoir la nausée. Je ferme les yeux et je m'écroule à nouveau contre le sol.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Je vous donne RDV dans deux semaine (peut-être avant ...) pour découvrir l'Epilogue ! J'attends vos petites réactions, je sais que certaines avaient deviné pour la maladie de Maman Clarke ! Félicitations ! **_

_**Bisous !**_

_**SunPotion**_


	11. Epilogue

_**Salut tout le monde ! Alors voici l'épilogue de cette fiction ! Alors je remercie tous les lecteurs et particulièrement ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de commenter mes chapitres ! Sans vous je ne serais pas aller jusqu'au bout sérieusement ! Surtout Guest et tohru73 qui étaient là à chacun de mes chapitres ! Merci beaucoup ! **_

_**J'ai appris pas mal de choses en écrivant cette fiction et j'ai surtout retenu qu'il super difficile d'écrire deux fictions en même temps. Pour celles qui ne savent pas, j'écrivais toute les deux semaines parce qu'en parallèle je me concentrai sur une autre fiction. Vous avez peut-être trouver le temps long entre deux chapitres et bien moi aussi ! Clairement j'avais dû mal à rallier les deux parce que j'aimais autant écrire l'une que l'autre et c'était assez frustrant pour moi ! J'ignore si vous avez déjà tenter l'expérience mais je pense clairement que je m'organiserai autrement l'année prochaine ( oui parce que j'ai des petits projets - je vous en parle à la fin ) **_

_**Bonne Lecture ! **_

_Guest : Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre t'as plu, j'ai adoré écrire la scène du "jeu de la vérité" alors je suis super super super heureuse que tu l'ais aimée ! C'est vrai ça doit être frustrant pour toi de voir Amanda avec Jack et je suis désolée mais à la fois ravie de voir que tu as continué de lire ma fiction ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! _

_Bises_

**Epilogue : 10 ans plus tard**

Le soleil réchauffait mon visage. La fenêtre était ouverte laissant l'agréable odeur salée de la mer embaumer la chambre. Les yeux grands ouverts, j'observai le cadre posé sur ma table de chevet. La photo avait été prise il y a un peu plus d'un an. On pouvait y voir Charlotte et moi, toutes deux la tête appuyée sur une épaule de mon père qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Au fond on pouvait apercevoir le paysage de la plage où j'avais grandit. J'adorai cette photo, c'était une photo de famille, la photo des Clarke. Je l'observai chaque jour avant de m'endormir et cette fois je l'avais observé toute la nuit sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Même dans le noir j'avais réussi à discerner le sourire de mon père.

Alors que Jack commençait à s'éveiller à mes côtés, je me levai et décidai de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Je descendis rapidement les marches du Stoaway pour rejoindre la cuisine. A ce moment je l'aperçus, elle était assise sur un des tabourets du bar en pyjama, le regard dans le vide elle faisait tourner une paille dans un bol dépourvu de lait.

\- Charlotte, est-ce que tout va bien ? demandai-je un peu inquiète

Elle sursauta et je crus voir une larme couler rapidement le long de sa joue elle se repris bien vite.

\- Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal dormi

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Declan s'approprie toutes les couvertures, plaisantai-je

Je réussis à lui décrocher un petit sourire et je m'en félicitai intérieurement.

J'évitai tout les cartons posés au sol et la rejoignis rapidement au bar, je m'assis sur une chaise à ses côtés et posai mes coudes sur le comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais quel jour on est ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, je sais, murmurai-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

Il y a dix ans, jour pour jour mon père avait tuer ma mère pour sauver ma vie et celle du reste de la famille.

\- Est-ce que tu vas te rendre au cimetière ?

\- Oui, comme tout les ans, il s'agit de ma mère même si elle a fait toutes ses choses, je reste sa fille.

Charlotte sourit puis baissa la tête vers son bol vide.

\- Ma princesse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes, avouai-je en caressant le bras de ma sœur.

\- J'ai menti, il y a quelques années quand tu es revenue de ton tour du monde avec Jack et que tu m'as demandé si j'avais des souvenirs de ce jour-là, je t'ai menti. Je t'ai dis non parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable ou que tu penses que j'ai été traumatisé. Le problème c'est que du coup ça me ronge, j'ai besoin d'en parler. Je sais qu'il y a des choses qui m'échappent et j'ai besoin de savoir toute l'histoire pour comprendre.

Des larmes avaient coulé le long des ses joues, je la pris dans mes bras sous le choc.

\- Ooh Charlotte, tu aurais dû m'en parler, je suis tellement désolée, tout est ma faute.

\- Non ! dit-elle en s'écartant. Tu n'y pour rien, mais raconte-moi.

Je pris une inspiration et je commençai à tout lui raconter du début jusqu'à la fin. Elle m'écoutait avec la même attention qu'il y a quelques années quand je lui racontais des contes de fées. Sauf que cette histoire était bien plus terrible que celles des princesses que l'on rencontrait dans les contes puisqu'elle était réelle. A la fin de mon récit j'avais les larmes aux yeux, j'ignorai totalement comment elle allait réagir, c'était tout de même moi qui avait mis en danger notre famille. Mais à mon grand soulagement, Charlotte me pris la main et me sourit en disant :

\- Merci, de m'avoir tout raconter. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, c'était il y a si longtemps et maintenant que j'ai des réponses je peux avancer.

C'est à ce moment que Daniel fit irruption dans le bar sans même frapper à la porte. Il paraissait essoufflé.

\- Bon sang ce qu'il fait chaud !

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? demandâmes Charlotte et moi en chœur

Daniel n'avait jamais remis les pieds au Stoaway depuis cette fois ou nous nous étions disputés. Voilà pourquoi il était aussi étonnant de le voir entrer ici comme chez lui.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il, c'est Jack qui m'a appelé hier soir pour me demander de vous aider à tout installer.

En effet, après la mort de Mr Porter, j'avais proposé à Jack de reprendre en main le bar. Nous avions passé huit merveilleuses années à parcourir le monde sur _L'Amanda_ et nous avions envie à présent de nous poser quelque part. Declan qui depuis la mort de son père habitait au manoir avec Charlotte, avait voulu retourner y habiter et Charlotte l'avait suivit ignorant les remontrances de Victoria. Mais le bar était bien trop petit pour tous nous accueillir alors nous avions fait de grand travaux d'agrandissement et le bar s'était métamorphosé. Mais la grande pièce destinée à accueillir les clients était encore vide à l'instar du bar et de deux simples tabourets.

\- Daniel te voilà ! s'écria Jack du haut des escaliers.

Il descendit rapidement pour serrer mon demi-frère dans ses bras. Charlotte et moi échangeâmes un regard étonné.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux aurait l'obligeance de m'expliquer cet élan d'amitié ? déclarai-je suspicieuse

Jack et Daniel se retournèrent l'air gêner.

\- Etant donné que mes deux sœurs ont décidé de passer leur vie à côté d'un Porter, je me suis dis qu'il serait peut-être tant de l'accepter. Du coup j'ai invité Jack hier à déjeuner et on a beaucoup discuter et on est arrivé à la même conclusion

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Arrêter de se détester pour rien, répondit Jack à sa place

\- Alors ça, c'est génial ! s'écria Charlotte en se jetant dans les bras de Daniel. Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Declan !

\- Chatouille-le pour le réveiller sa marche à tout les coups, révéla Jack en souriant d'un air malicieux.

Elle partit en courant vers sa chambre toute guillerette et j'entendis quelques minutes plus tard le rire du jeune homme. C'est deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

\- Bon alors on commencer par quoi ? demandai-je soudainement motivée

\- Attends ! Notre décorateur d'intérieur ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Notre décorateur d'intérieur ?

Comme si tout était programmé à la seconde, un homme blond entra à cet instant dans le bar, il souleva son chapeau et je pus apercevoir le visage angélique de Nolan.

\- Bien sûr, chuchotai-je, j'aurais dû le deviner

\- Quoi de neuf Am's ? s'exclama le blond

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !

\- Voici le plan ! s'écria-t-il en déroulant une grande feuille. Je propose de mettre toute une série de tables et de chaises de ce côté, comme ça on laisse toute cette place pour la piste de dance et là dans le coin on peut mettre le DJ et je pense qu'on devrai faire ça dans les tons bleu et blanc, une décoration très raffinée bien sûr et ...

\- Attendez ! m'écriai-je. Il n'a jamais été question de DJ, ou de piste de dance. On veut un bar familial pas une salle des fêtes.

Nolan et Daniel m'observèrent intrigués puis se retournèrent en même temps vers Jack.

\- Attends, tu ne lui à rien dit, Jack ? s'exclama mon meilleur ami

\- Dis quoi ?

\- J'ai peut-être oublié, avoua Jack penaud

\- T'es sérieux mec ! s'écria Daniel

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je totalement perdue

Nolan s'empara de ma main gauche, l'observa un instant puis la relâcha.

\- C'est clair, tu ne lui as pas demandé, sinon elle la porterai.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu l'as perdu, s'épouvanta Daniel

Jack fouilla dans sa poche de jeans puis sourit.

\- Non, c'est bon je l'ai

Daniel poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que j'essayais vainement de suivre la conversation.

\- Il faut vraiment tout faire à votre place, murmura Nolan en prenant Jack et moi par la main pour nous mener dehors.

Il était encore tôt et le quai était vide, mais le soleil déjà brûlant frappai la mer.

\- Bon, je vous laisse seuls deux minutes, le temps que vous régliez ça et on se retrouve à l'intérieur.

Il s'éloigna vers la porte du bar puis se retourna au dernier moment et précisa à mon attention:

\- La réponse est "oui" Amanda, ne l'oublie pas !

Puis il entra dans le bar. Je me retournai vers Jack, furieuse de ne pas comprendre un traitre mot de leur conversation.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ! m'écriai-je les mains sur les hanches hors de patience

\- Euh... oui ... bafouilla Jack en passant une main dans ses cheveux l'air anxieux

**THE END**

_**Aaaaah je sais vous avez envie de me tuer pour avoir coupé à ce moment mais on sait très bien ce qui va se passer ... ;) Voilà j'espère que vous avez appréciez cet épilogue et cette fiction en générale ! (lecteurs fantômes c'est votre dernière chance de me faire part de vos impressions ) ;) **_

_**Pour celles qui sont intéressées par mes futurs "projets", c'est l'heure de la pub ! **_

_**Je fais appel à tous les fans d'HARRY POTTER présent parmi les lecteurs, je vais faire ma rentrée à Poudlard ! :) Je veux dire par là que ma prochaine fiction sera sur l'univers HP, le couple (principal) n'est autre que Scorpius/Rose (fils de Drago et fille d'Hermione). Alors je bosse dessus depuis un petit bout de temps ( je n'ai encore rien publié ). C'est mon BIG projet de l'année, la fiction la plus longue que je n'ai jamais écrite et j'ai même une "Bêta" perso. C'est en réalité une amie qui corrigera mes fautes (avant je me débrouillais toute seule et j'ai laissé passer plusieurs fautes ...) ;) Bref ! Si vous aimez HP (en même temps rare sont ceux qui n'aiment pas) alors je vous invite à visiter mon profil à la rentrée pour suivre l'aventure de la nouvelle génération ! **_

_**Ensuite il y a (futurs-futurs) projets, ceux dont on est pas sûr de la concrétisation ! J'ai prévu un One-Shot Nemily juste histoire de rendre hommage à ce couple. Pour ceux qui ont été déçu par le couple Jemily dans cette fiction, rassurez-vous je vous ai entendu et je vais tenter de vous mijoter un truc plutôt sympa ! J'ai des idées pour des Dramione à n'en pas finir ! J'en ai tellement lu cette année que ma passion pour ce couple à considérablement augmentée ! Et puis pour ceux qui sont fans d'Esprit Criminels, j'ai quelques petites idées ! **_

_**Bon bien sûr ses "projets" ne sont pas pour bientôt mais j'annonce quand même ! Si vous désirez une fiction sur une série/bouquin/film en particulier, il suffit de demander ! ;) **_

_**Allez ! J'ai assez blablater, si vous avez lu jusqu'à ce point :**_

_**1) Vous êtes bien courageuse et je vous en remercie**_

_**2) Je vous adore ! **_

_**3) Je vous fais de GROS BISOUS ! (n'oubliez pas les reviews) :p**_

_**SunPotion**_


End file.
